Past Mischief
by Lawless5
Summary: Tony from 2038's daughter was kidnapped, in order to get her back he must travel back 25 years to the past to find her. His desperation leads him to seek help from his past self and past teammates; however, his mission leads to terrifying discoveries to which could jeopardize the future and his family. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Tony scratched his salt and pepper hair as he sat upon the edge of the bed starring endlessly at the photo in his hands. The photo was unlike any modern photography; in fact, the picture was a hologram emerging from a thin plate of technology in his hand. He could not keep his eyes off it. The holographic picture showed a young woman around the age of 21. She had short dark curls but her eyes shined blue against her olive skin. Her smile was identical to his self that stood beside her in the picture. He of course was far older than how he was back in the days where HLCIS did not even exist. That new agency opened around 2035, the girl in the photo was only 18 years old.

He closed the hologram and placed the small flat screen display back into his pocket. This technology is too far advanced for the world he is present in now. He looked up at the flat screened television that hung from the wall. He had much trouble with turning it on once he got to the motel, forgetting that here televisions are not voice activated like they are in 2038. He got up from the bed and pulled out his roughed up bag from under it and plopped it upon the bed. He unzipped the bag revealing some old clothes he used to wear in 2013 and under it was his gun, his old gun that he used during his old days at NCIS before Gibbs retired and he became team leader. He pulled out his college sweater and placed it over his head onto his upper body. He pulled the hood over his head and zipped the bag back up. He grabbed his room key and headed out the door.

The streets were dirty and a little crowded after he checked out. He looked to both sides trying to remember the lay out of the city before its reconstruction. He turned several corners until he finally reached it, the Navy Yard. How was he going to get in? His modern pass does not exist in 2013 so he cannot use it. He did not know where else to go, and where else to receive help, but running into his past self might be a conflict but Tony was desperate. He noticed a familiar NCIS car leaving the Yard. Inside it he recognized the younger Gibbs and himself and his teammates present in the car. A case, Tony thought. It finally clicked to him to where they were headed. He remembered this case location rather well because he had to write the report on it several times due to computer failure. He started to jog, making short shortcuts through the streets and parkways. This location was not far, he remembered it being rather close to the NCIS building. His breathing was dancing at different patterns for he was not as young as he used to be.

After about half an hour he finally made it to the crime scene. He stood among the crowd as he looked and saw his past self taking pictures of the unfortunate dead marine. He found them, what was he to do now? He pushed his way through to the front of the crowd. He kept his hood up and starred at the scene, trying to find a way to get their attention without getting killed or possibly arrested. He then remembered one case where the killer was part of the crowd surrounding the crime scene, and it gave him an idea. He gave young Gibbs a glare hoping that he would notice. A few minutes passed by and Gibbs's attention was drawn to him. At first he glanced at the older Tony unable to see his full face but only the glare in his eyes. He started to walk towards the crowd keeping his eyes fixed on the hooded man. Tony smiled and once Gibbs was close enough he made a run for it.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs yelled at the younger Tony who looked up and instantly knew what he was asking and began to run after him along with Gibbs.

"NCIS! Stop!" Younger Tony yelled as the hooded man continued to run. He knew that his older legs could not bear as much as it used to so he slowed down knowing his past self would catch up with him. The older Tony kept on looking back to see if they were still behind him and they were. Both young men pushed themselves through the crowds that cluttered the street. Young Tony saw an opportunity as a pyramid of tables beside a restaurant stood in between him and the crowd. He climbed on top of it and saw the hooded man and jumped. Old Tony felt a pushed as his past self tackled him to the ground. Older Tony was breathing rapidly in multiple paces and relaxed his arms and did not continue to struggle.

"You little bugger! I got a degree in Phys-Ed, you couldn't stand a chance!" Younger Tony bloated as he pulled out the handcuffs from his back pocket and cuffed the hooded man. Gibbs finally caught up and knelt down beside the runner.

"Now let's see what face is hiding underneath here," Gibbs said as he pulled off the hood. Both younger men's jaws dropped as the man that they caught had an older but exact resemblance to Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you? A clone? Or is it just a coincidence that you look exactly like my senior field agent?" Gibbs asked as he placed a yellow folder on the interrogation table. Older Tony let out a chuckle; it has been years since he has seen Gibbs at work interrogating.

"You think this is funny?" Gibbs asked his tone increasing with seriousness. Older Tony shook his head.

"Now let me ask again, who are you? And why is it that one of my agents cannot find your identity?" Gibbs leaned back in his chair and gave older Tony a daring look. Older Tony leaned back upon his chair as well mimicking Gibbs.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," older Tony confessed. He knew how the interrogation game was played, especially with Gibbs. He has watched this man work for many years; he learned his tricks and his rules. Hell! He can even predict the next move.

Younger Tony stood beside Ziva behind the glass, later joined by McGee for he too was interested in this look-a-like.

"How old do you think he is?" Younger Tony asked. Ziva responded but kept her eyes at the older man that Gibbs interrogated.

"He looks to be about Gibbs's age."

"Ya he does…except less grey," Tony agreed. He studied the look-a-like's face. Every curve in his face was exact, his eyes, his hair (except the increased amount of grey), his mouth, his nose, his posture, his voice…everything!

"I just don't get it! There doesn't look to be any signs of plastic surgery or anything for a man to transform himself to look exactly like you Tony…it's really bizzar…" confessed McGee as he too shared the stare with his colleagues. All three just watched as the look-a-like confessed that no one would believe him if he told them who he was.

"Try me," threatened Gibbs as he leaned in closer.

"Time travel hasn't been invented in what year is this…2013? But in 2037, it was. Only federal agents were able to use it to prevent brutal crimes from happening. Although, no one ever thought of going back as far as 25 years, hell, even going back by a year or even a month was dangerous and too risky. To be honest, I don't even think that time travel was able to let us go back that far…until it was perfected by a company agency called HLCIS. That type if time travel was secretly used for undercover operations that even I don't know what for. All I know is that I was able to get my hands on it…and clearly I have succeeded," Older Tony explained knowing that Gibbs would not believe it for one second, but there was still hope.

"Wait…are you telling me that you look like my agent Tony Dinozzo because you are Tony Dinozzo?" Older Tony nodded as the facial expression in Gibbs's face transitioned to a very puzzled look.

"We can do a DNA test if you are desperate. But, in case you were wondering, no I have nothing to do with this current case; by the way I'll give ya a hint… I would pay close attention to the petty officers boyfriend…I only ran to get your attention," Older Tony explained.

Gibbs was silent; in fact, this was the first time he had ever seen Gibbs speechless. Gibbs, however, was not the only one who was speechless all three of the special agents behind the glass were silent as mice.

-x-

Older Tony sat quietly in the meeting room, no handcuffs on his wrists. The empty room was filled instantly as Gibbs pushed the door open and the rest of his team followed including Vance.

"DNA tests came out positive," Gibbs concluded as he took a seat beside older Tony. Older Tony smiled and leaned back on his chair.

"But what we want to know is what the hell is going on!" Vance bloated as he too took a seat to older Tony's other side. Younger Tony sat across from him and Ziva did the same along with McGee.

"Well it's a rather complicated story director…"

"We've got time."

Older Tony let out a small chuckle as he tried to work out the story in his head.

"Well first things first…my 21 year old daughter is missing and I believe she was brought back here in 2013 and I've come to find her."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well first things first…my 21 year old daughter is missing and I believe she was brought back here in 2013 and I've come to find her." Tony said straight forward to his past team members who circled him around the meeting table.

"And you wanted to get our attention by running-"Younger Tony began but his future self cut him off

"Yes, I need your help actually."

"Then why didn't you just ask the future us to help you?" Vance asked in his usual political manner.

"Well, you see that would have been a great idea except the fact that both you and Gibbs are retired and unfortunately when old age catches up to ya, you can't really do the things you wanted to do and the rest of the teams has families with young children and teenagers…so asking them to go on a dangerous mission with me which could end up with them not being able to see their family again. She is my family and I want her back home with me, my wife, and my two boys like any normal father."

"Alright, alright, that's understandable. But if you need our help you are going to have to start from the beginning and tell us everything you know that could help us-"started Vance but older Tony interrupted.

"Yes Director I know how this works and I am getting to that, I've been working as an investigator for many years." Older Tony explained and Vance nodded and sat silently waiting for the explanation. Older Tony looked across to his past self whose face read nothing but shock still not recovering which explains why younger Tony is so silent compared to his usual talkative self.

"Ok… My daughter's name is Danielle. She is the eldest of all three of my children, and definitely the brightest. She graduated high School two years earlier due to her high grades. To be honest I've been questioning on whether McGee and I switched babies at the hospital because she is way too smart to be my daughter. She studied biochemistry and criminology and for her co-op placement she got a job at the newly established agency HLCIS: Higher Level Criminal Investigative Service. This Agency is the top of all agencies, it takes cases that NCIS, FBI, CIA, homeland and etc. cannot solve or are too dangerous for those agencies to solve. She began her training in the first year it was established. She did field work and she mastered the art of disguise. She did love make up when she was a teenager, I remember her mother telling her not to waste time with that and focus on her studies…turns out it came in handy, she is able to disguise herself so well not even I, her father could recognise her.

The work there at HLCIS was top secret some agents in our agency and the others knew about the operations going on there but only the directors knew about the really top secret ones. Danielle was guaranteed a job there after her first six months working there. They trusted her enough that she began working in the top secret department. That of course is when things started to go wrong. Once farther time travel was perfected, she went missing. Since she worked for such a top secret department I could not get access to what she was working on for me to know or even get a clue on where the hell she could be. My guess was that she was working on something really dangerous and the danger might have caught up to her, causing whatever enemy she made to break into the agency and kidnap her using the time travel…ugh…she is young and doesn't have that much experience which is why me and her mother were surprised she even got the job! Whoever took her must have known that her parents were federal agents plus her job at that new high end agency, so he had no choice but to bring her here where she could not be tracked."

"And you tracked her" Gibbs filled in and older Tony nodded in agreement.

"Thanks to future McGee we were able to figure out when the time travel device was last used and it said here."

"So future me and you just went into that agency and looked at the device?" asked McGee rather confused.

"No not exactly, we kinda snuck in because they were not letting us in as well as letting us be a part of the investigation! Yet, they did nothing! They told us that they are finding her but clearly they are too occupied with their extreme cases to really try but they refuse to let any other agency take over the investigation!"

"So you do what you do best, and you went snuck in to find information," Ziva added in which made older Tony give her a look.

"What I do best?" Older Tony asked.

"Yes, if a loved one is in danger you always step over the lines to save them," Ziva concluded.

Older Tony thought for a minute but then realized that Ziva was right.

"I have one question…um who is the mother?" Younger Tony finally asked as that question poisoned the tip of his tongue. Older Tony paused and was unsure if he should reveal the mother of his child for he had probably already corrupted the time space continuum enough, but he knew that his wife was an important part to which he would give in to telling them.

Older Tony let out a sigh, and said "you are sitting right next to her." Younger Tony and Ziva's eyes both shot out. Everyone at the table turned to the look at them and both of them turned their heads slowly and looked at each other in nervousness and confusion.

"I knew it…" McGee muttered for which only Gibbs heard and as a response he let out a smirk and a small chuckle. He knew that one day Tony and Ziva would break rule 12.

"Me?..." Ziva asked in reassurance even though she knew that she was the only female in the room so it had to be her. Older Tony nodded. Ziva finally understood why the future Tony had been starring at her ever since he was released from interrogation.

"Then why am I not with you?" She asked shyly trying to avoid the awkwardness that turned within her and the younger Tony.

"You actually do not know I am here, I did leave a hologram message for you," Older Tony explained.

"Why did you leave her? If she is the same Ziva that I know she would be right here with you or she would probably find a way to get here after seeing that note!" Gibbs stated.

"What if I don't make it back? Huh Gibbs? Do I want my sons back home to be alone with both parents missing or… whatever? She has to be with them, they need her there! One is in middle school and the other in high School they can't live on their own just yet," Tony explained which brought a more understanding feeling to Gibbs's eyes.

"So will you help me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle's picture is displayed upon the screen in the bullpen as all the team members starred at it. Tony and Ziva, however, were unfocused. Their focus was on that fact that their future daughter was displayed upon the screen and she was missing and could possibly be anywhere in the world and they only have one lead she is here 25 years back in time 4 years before she is born, which means Tony and Ziva would have to be married by then.

Married; Tony and Ziva married! This thought was running in circles through every corner of their minds as they looked at the picture of Danielle who clearly was an evenly mixed image of her mother and father. Vance gave their current case on the dead marine that they found this morning to another team while they focused on finding Danielle.

"How are we supposed to find her if we have no idea who her enemies are because that information is present in 2038 and you were unable to access it!" Gibbs growled at older Tony as he sat down in his desk. This was without a doubt the hardest case he has ever come by.

"Is there any way that you can contact anyone from 2038 at all? Like future me? Or future Ziva?" asked McGee as young Tony and Ziva still continued to stare at the screen.

"I probably could but I have no idea how, McGee. I think you might have known or guessed after the years of working together that I am not that good with technology even in 2013!"

"Okay, well do you have any advanced modern technology on you that I could look at and maybe see if I can find anything that could link us to communication to 2038?" McGee asked. Older Tony took out the thin flat screen that was in his pocket and handed it to McGee. McGee's eyes widened with excitement. The screen was glass and clear, one could look through it like looking through a glass window.

"It's a cell phone McGee. Danielle gave it me for father's day it's been taking me a while to learn how to use it. I only figured out how to text, call and take pictures on it," Older Tony explained as McGee's mind was floating in a world of technology to which he would call heaven.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs called as both Tony's looked back and replied with a yes.

"Oh boy," Gibbs muttered.

"As much as I don't like being called Anthony, just so we all don't mixed up you guys can refer to him as Tony and call me Anthony," Older Tony suggested to which Gibbs agreed to.

"Tony, send her picture to every agency and police department across the country and tell them to call us if they get any hits! Ziva, I want you to send her photo internationally to as many countries as you can in case she isn't in the US," Gibbs ordered as both field agents snapped out of their tense zones and began to work. Anthony stood in front of Gibb's desk waiting for Gibbs to say something to him.

"Anthony," the name sounded weird to Gibbs because his use of Tony's nickname was such a use to him that saying the full name added an uncomfortable feeling. "Follow me to Abby's lab." Anthony nodded as he followed Gibbs to the elevator. Anthony relaxed his shoulders as many memories with the old elevator styles swam through his mind.

"You know it's weird to be in this elevator again. After about eight years they changed it for a glass one, it was scary at first but you got used to it later…you know Gibbs I never thought that one day I'd be the same age as you," Anthony commented as Gibbs pressed the elevator button.

"oh ya? How is future me holding up?" Gibbs asked.

"Good. Took ya some hell load of convincing to get you to retire, you only agreed once your back started to act up as well as your ability to do field work started to slow down a bit."

"Did I ever spend time with Danielle?"

"Ya, when she was little you offered to baby sit, a lot actually! You're her god father and also kinda her grandfather in a way…you always said that she reminded you of Kelly. You think my boys Mike and James are a bit on the wild side though but you taught them how to win a fist fight…" Anthony started to laugh as those memories of Gibbs taking care of his children when Anthony or future Ziva had to work late and Danielle, James and Mike would tell them all these stories of what Gibbs taught them that day and what they did. Gibbs was a very important figure in his kids' lives. Future Gibbs in fact was the one who told Tony to go and leave without telling Ziva, because he too knew that she would have gone with him no matter what they did. Gibbs was the one who told him that it was best for Ziva to stay with the boys, to which Anthony now finds rather ironic since young Gibbs was the one who stated that Ziva should be with him.

Once the two arrived into Abby's lab McGee was already there working hard with Abby trying to figure out Tony's advanced cell phone.

"Got anything Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh! Tony! Or I mean Anthony…Timmy told me that is would be less confusing if I called you Anthony which is weird to say…but not a weird name! No Anthony is a great name!" Abby exclaimed while holding her large cup of CAF-POW.

"Abs…"Gibbs said impatiently.

"Yea sorry…um so I looked up different disguises she could use in case she was successful in escaping from where ever she was escaping from. I took her picture and changed her hair colour, eye colour in case she is wearing contacts and face shading in case she wore darker or lighter make up. Unless she decides to get plastic surgery…which I doubt cause she would probably not have the money for it unless she stole it from somewhere…anyway her face structure should still be the same. So I sent these photos to Tony and Ziva so they could send them to the different agencies and police departments in case she is in any of these disguises. Tony called me saying that he informed the departments and told them to pay close attention to her face shape and nose shape for clear identification," Abby explained.

"But what happens if they spot someone with similar features?" Anthony asked.

"Well, that's all I've got we would just have to bring her in and she will meet you and if she recognises you then she is Danielle if not then she's not," Abby explained as multiple pictures of Danielle with different hair colour, eye colour, and skin tones appeared on the computer screen.

"Anything on the cell phone yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing yet, Boss. It is very advanced technology which will take a while to figure out," answered McGee.

"Well, Hurry up McGee and figure it out!" Gibbs ordered as McGee nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm very glad you like it :) this chapter is a bit long but i hope that you'll like it!**

* * *

_The light was strong. Every inch of it blossomed into every corner of the room. The light began fade and it revealed seats filled with people he recognized. His father sat in the front row along with Vance and his children all dressed to their best, neighbors friends, and family all looking up at him as he stood before them. He felt a comforting hand upon his shoulder as his nervousness jumped to an increasing rate. He turned his head to find McGee standing next to him, smiling. McGee was younger and so was he. The fading light then revealed Gibbs holding the arm of a beautiful Israeli woman all dressed in white. He found it amusing of how he and she did not want something as big as this; to elope was one of the higher ideas on the list but seeing her walk down that isle changed his mind. He did make the right choice to make it big; he wanted everyone to know who he was in love with. He couldn't help but smile as she approached him. Gibbs let go of her arm and he handed her to the groom. Once she looked up her eyes were strong and passionate, and by one glance it revealed many secrets and desires; with that one look he knew that she had given herself to him fully. The ceremony was a mix between Jewish and Catholic tradition, the groom originally wanted it to be Jewish for his bride to be but she insisted that his faith would be incorporated too. _

_ The scene changed and it showed Tony younger again but in a hospital beside his screaming wife. He held her hand like any husband would. "It's alright Ziva, you can do this! Breathe! Breathe!" He comforted her as every sound that could emerge from her vocal cords blasted it out in a painful cry as she pushed. Then there was silence. That silence was slowly filled with a cry from an infant. A little baby girl with very short black hair and bright blue eyes was presented to the couple. Ziva's heavy breathing emerged from painful to excitement. She was a mother. A mother and Tony a father. The child was cleaned and then placed in her mother's arms and Tony looked over as he saw the baby's little wrinkled face. Danielle Tali Dinozzo was her name. _

_ The scene changed to a little four year old girl running around in the backyard while Gibbs chased her. "You can't catch me!" Danielle said as laughter flew out from her mouth. Gibbs caught up to her and swooped her in his arms and tickled her. The screams of laughter filled Tony's ears as he watched them. The little girl noticed her father's presence and pushed Gibbs to let her down. Gibbs gently placed her back on her feet and she began to run towards Tony. "Daddy! Daddy!" She cried as Tony dropped his suitcase and picked her up in hug. _

_"Awe I missed you princess! How was your day with Grandpa Gibbs?" Tony asked as he placed multiple kisses on her cheek and forehead. _

_"It was so much fun! We played hide and go seek and tag and…and we watch movies and…and ya!" Danielle explained moving her arms in a dramatic fashion to describe what she did. Gibbs let out a small laugh in the back ground as he walked towards them. _

_"A lot of energy today," Gibbs stated as he rubbed Danielle's curly hair. _

_"Thanks for taking care of her, Boss…ugh Gibbs…sorry I'm still not used to it," Tony said._

_"No problem, she is welcome to stay with me anytime. Retirement can get boring sometimes."_

_ The scene changed to Danielle arriving home from middle school. She ran towards Tony and Ziva as they were sitting on the front porch enjoying their day off. "Mom! Dad! You are not going to believe what happened!" Danielle exclaimed in excitement as she approached them._

_"What is it?" Ziva asked. _

_"I passed the test! They said that starting next year I will be in grade 11 instead of grade 9! My test results were so high that they boosted me up another grade!" _

_Tony's let out a large grin and chuckled in excitement. "WOW! That's amazing news honey!" Danielle was jumping for joy as Ziva gave her a hug and kiss for congratulations. _

_"Are you sure you're my daughter? Are you secretly McGee's and no one actually told me?" Tony joked as Danielle shook her head. She had been hearing her father say that ever since her grades started to boost up. _

_ The scene changed to Danielle 18 years old and HLCIS had been established. She came home to announce her co-op placement there as her brothers wrestled in the living room. Tony of course, was half listening and half trying to pull Mike off of James. "That's great Danielle!...Mike get off of your brother!...Maybe one day you will be a field agent just your mom and me!" _

_"Except for a much more complicated cases," Danielle commented in very proud of herself. _

_ The scene changed and Danielle was not living with them any longer. She lived closer to her work and university and Mike now 16 and James now 13 lived with older Tony and Ziva. Gibbs who lived only a few blocks away was taking a morning walk with his cane and every morning he passed their house and was always invited in for a coffee or tea. Ziva used to join him while she was on her morning runs but her age had heavy work had slowly caught up to her. A house with two boys and a busy government job gave her no time to do such things. Tony was sitting at the kitchen table with almost 80 year old Gibbs drinking coffee. He pulled out his thin flat screen cell phone and dialed his daughter's number. No answer. _

_"I thought she had the day off?" Tony muttered. He and Danielle were supposed to go and see the new James Bond movie that was in theaters, the matinee tickets were cheaper so they were supposed to be there in about two hours but she was supposed to be here by now. He dialed her work number and the secretary answered. _

_"Hi Marie its Tony, is my daughter at work today?" He asked as Gibbs looked up with curiosity. _

_"No, she has the day off today," Marie answered. Tony nodded, "Okay thanks Marie."_

_It has been hours and no sign of Danielle. Tony called her landlord her neighbour McGee, Abby her cell phone several times and nothing. _

_The scene changed to Tony and McGee in the bullpen of the future NCIS and her employee tracker that every employer at HLCIS had embedded in their skin showed that she was not present anywhere. _

_"Did she take it out?" McGee asked._

_"Why would she take it out?! She loves her Job! Did you call FBI, homeland and HLCIS?" _

_"Yes I did!" _

_"Dinozzo, McGee! my office!" the new director called from the stairs above. Ziva was standing next to him._

_As they made their way to the director's office they all sat down on the levitating chairs that circled around the meeting table. _

_"NLCIS has requested that they would handle the investigation and that NCIS, the FBI and all the other agencies should not get involved in Danielle's disappearance. I understand Tony and Ziva that she is your daughter but right now we are stuck in a heavy case and I do not want to hand over another case to HLCIS, it will look bad for us! So let them find her and let us finish this case and then we can discuss on whether we can help them if they are not successful in due time. Understood?" The director ordered. Tony was not happy with this, but this director was far more strict and scary than Vance ever was. _

_ The scene changed to Tony and McGee standing in front of the large machine hidden within HLCIS. Tony remembered the holographic good-bye note he left for Ziva before her left. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" McGee asked. _

_"I'm sure, you have a family and they need you."_

_McGee nodded and pressed the controls displayed on the glass screens of the machine that looked similar to a glass elevator. "Okay, April 6__th__ 2013 is the date. Be careful Tony." McGee said as he gave Tony a hug. "Find her and bring her back!"_

_Tony nodded. "Get yourself out of here McGee; don't let them catch you once I'm gone." Tony grabbed the bag from his side and stepped into the glass machine. He closed his eyes and it felt like his brain had been tampered with as it tickled him. He opened his eyes and there he was on the old streets of DC in April 6__th__ 2013._

Anthony awoke. For days he had nothing but the same dream over and over again. His Daughter, Danielle, that was all that was on his mind. Nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I know the story may be a bit confusing at first but in the next few chapters all the pieces will start to fit together and make more sense. hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

Anthony walked down the stairs and entered Gibbs's kitchen searching for a midnight snack. He had forgotten that Gibbs used to sleep on the couch so to his surprise Gibbs was already awake sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. "I'm guessing you couldn't sleep," Gibbs commented.

"Ya…" Anthony said as he sat down with Gibbs. "I'm guessing it's the same with you?" Gibbs nodded as he put down his paper and removed his reading glasses.

"I want you to stay with McGee and Abby and help them with that phone or whatever they need you to help with. I'd prefer if you didn't help Tony and Ziva because Tony is unfocused when you are around. You distract him."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," Anthony joked.

"The team is coming over this morning. The NCIS building is going through renovations so everyone has the weekend and a today off. We do not have a day off, so we will work here until the renovations are done," Gibbs explained as he got up to make some coffee. "Want coffee?"

"Ya that would be great thanks!"

Gibbs started the coffee filter and pulled out two mugs from the shelf. Anthony looked at the clock that hung on the wall and noticed that it was actually around six in the morning. To him it felt like the middle of the night. In just about an hour the team would be here.

It was 7 and Ziva of course was the first to be present at the door. Tony was the last. They all huddled around the empty area for where Gibbs usually builds his boat. The working station was replaced by a long table filled with laptops and staked papers.

"How am I supposed to do lab work without my lab?" Abby asked as she paced back and forth. "Why do they need renovations? I can still work there while they renovate!"

"Because we need you here Abs," Gibbs explained as he handed Anthony's glass cellphone to her. "Figure this thing out."

Abby saluted Gibbs with a yes and took McGee's hand and pulled him upstairs to the kitchen so they would have more table space. Anthony followed them. Once it was lunch time Tony and Ziva were upstairs with Gibbs (Tony digging out food from the fridge and trying to avoid eye contact with Anthony, because he was just not used to him yet). A knock was heard on the door to which brought a surprise to the team.

"Door's open!" Gibbs said thinking it could be Ducky since he was always too polite to just walk into Gibbs's home.

"Isn't it always open?" said a familiar female voice to which made Anthony's head shoot up. He turned around to see his angry wife standing at the door arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Oh shit…" Anthony muttered. Older Ziva let out a small smile to the team but then gave her attention to Anthony.

"I was searching for days and days for you! You leave without notice! Leaving a note saying you are gone looking for her and not even bother telling me where?!" Older Ziva started to shout which made younger Ziva freeze.

"Honey…let me explain…" Anthony began.

"No! Why is it that whenever something happens you always have to go alone? No help, nothing? When clearly you need help! She is my daughter too! Do you expect me to just stay home and wait like a wife of a husband who has just gone to war?" Abby looked at McGee who looked back at Abby. Both exchanged "woah" looks at each other and then glanced at the stunned younger Tony and Ziva.

"Ziva, I had no choice! If this mission was to fail who would take care of the boys?" Anthony asked.

"We have McGee, Gibbs, Abby, neighbours friends! Mike is almost eighteen he can take care of James…"

"Gibbs is almost 80 years old and McGee and Abby have their own family…"

"yes but McGee agreed to take care of them while I am gone."

"Oh McGee….so Mc-tattle-tail told you where I was I bet,"

"Oh he did not do it voluntarily…"

Anthony nodded his head in agreement because he knew that even in the future McGee was scared of Ziva.

"Also, I have some information that I know will be useful to you," Ziva added in which calmed the tension between them. Anthony nodded and Ziva approached him. She gave him a quick punch in the shoulder which made him jump, "that is what you get for leaving me alone with a note!...I was so worried about you!" Ziva then gave Anthony a passionate hug which made Abby let out a small "awe".

Gibbs looked behind him at younger Tony and Ziva who were still standing like statues. He chuckled at the thought and turned his attention back to the future Tony and Ziva. Older Ziva did not have as much grey as Tony, Gibbs assumed that she died her hair to cover it up. He face was more wrinkled but not as much as Anthony's. The wrinkle creams must have advanced in the future.

Once older Ziva and Anthony broke apart Abby jumped into older Ziva's arms. "Oh my gosh! I am hugging future Ziva! Sorry... I just find this really cool!" older Ziva laughed as she took a breath and looked at the working team.

"you said you had information?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Older Ziva said. "Me and Abby…I mean future Abby found out that the kidnappers are not an enemy of a case that Danielle was doing. It is HLCIS. The Agency has brought her here. We think she did something that they did not like or I don't know. She is here and they brought her here so she cannot be tracked in 2038. They are using her to do things for the Agency that may not be good. We were unable to figure out what it is."

"So they improved that time machine or whatever, for a reason? Does the reason involve her?" McGee asked.

"Why would they just make a time machine to transport one person to the past, that is a waste of money it cost them billions of dollars to improve it so it can travel back 25 years in the past," Older Ziva commented.

"Can we communicate to the future at all? Through Tony's phone?" Gibbs asked, but older Ziva shook her head. McGee placed the glass cell phone down on the table in defeat. "Well I guess working on this thing was a waste," he commented.

"So what are we looking for?" Gibbs asked.

"A hidden company somewhere," Ziva said.

"What do you mean a hidden company?" Abby asked.

"Somewhere where there is large activity unknown to the government. Such as importing things that may appear like they are coming out of thin air…"

"because they are coming from the future!" McGee added.

Tony finally snapped out of it and stepped in. "okay wait a minute I am so confused what the hell are you all talking about?"

Older Ziva approached him and began to explain, "HLCIS is a new agency that my daughter has been working for. They kidnapped her and brought her here back in time so we cannot find her in the future. Future tracking technology is very advanced you can track anyone from anywhere, so the only solution is to bring them to the past where they cannot be tracked. But since it costs billions of dollars to make a time travelling device to even go back as far as 25 years they have to be transporting not just her but more people or objects or anything. So we believe that HLCIS is establishing something here in 2013 somewhere in the world and their workers are people missing like my daughter. This operation was not approved by the government in 2038, so they are doing secretly. This means that if it is secret then it is bad and my daughter is forced to do or make bad things."

"Like weapons?" asked Gibbs.

"It could be," older Ziva said.

"How did you know I was here?" Anthony asked.

"I followed you once I saw you leaving from the Navy Yard," older Ziva explained.

"oh ok," Anthony said nodding his head.

"So what do we do?" asked younger Ziva who also suddenly snapped out of her shock.

"We find HLCIS and we find her."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a really short chapter but it has TIVA (you're welcome :)) i love reviews so please review! **

* * *

Tony felt like he was in a roller coaster. He at first encountered his future self, then found out he has three kids and will be married to his co-worker Ziva. Ziva. In a way it gave him excitement but he did not know why. Ok fine, he knew that he did have feelings for Ziva but he did not think she would feel the same in return. He heard a knock on the door that disturbed his thoughts. He ran to go and answer it and he saw young Ziva standing at his apartment door. She too had the confusion in her eyes.

"Ziva?"

"Hi Tony…may I come in?" She asked. Tony nodded and stepped aside allowing her to enter his apartment. She walked in placing her jacket on the couch.

"This is all too much…all of this it all just came unexpectedly all at once…" she started as she sat down on the couch staring at the wall as she spoke. She then looked up at him staring into his eyes and asked, "What do we do? We will be married in the future…our married future selves were standing right in front of us I talked to them…"

"I don't know Zi, I am on the same boat as you…this is just crazy…it's like a dream or something…" Tony added as he sat down beside her.

She looked into his eyes daring to ask the question that stirred in her mind. "What was the first thought that went through your mind when future you said that I will be your wife?"

Tony's heart jumped he didn't know what to say, there were no words to describe what his thoughts were. "um…I guess relief and um…a moment of is this real or is it a dream…type of thing…"

"Relief?"

"Tony nodded. Ziva had a slight thought of what he could have meant by that word, so for assurance she placed her hand upon his and held it. He looked into her eyes and she did the same. "And you?" he asked softly. She opened her mouth slightly trying to think of words but she could only think of them in other languages. Tony did not need to wait for her answer he knew it just by the look in her eyes.

Ziva leaned in closer to him their lips inches apart and she felt a shudder in her body as she placed her lips upon his. He cupped his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss making the most passionate kiss he had ever given. They broke apart for a small second, "I was hoping that it was me," Ziva whispered which made Tony smile as he kissed her once more. She pushed lightly messaging him to fall on his back upon the couch. She lay on top of him and he stroked her cheek as their passionate kiss deepened. They broke apart and Ziva looked into his eyes and smiled she gave him a nod as he removed her shirt and the lights went out.

**I was debating about making it more detailed but this story is rated T not M so i had to make it T rating friendly. But i hope you liked the small juice of TIVA :) (P.S. there will be some Tiva moments later on in the story so keep your socks up! :) ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you guys like it as much as i do :) enjoy... **

* * *

The renovations were done at NCIS and the weekend at Gibbs's house doing research did not go too far. Abby was happy to be back in her lab working hard at her computer trying to find any clues on where HLCIS could be hiding. After a few days the team headed up to MTAC with Vance.

"Okay so what have we got?" Vance asked as the stood in front of the TMAC screen.

"Well Director, we have confirmed that HLCIS can't be hiding in anywhere other than the US, which narrows our search. We have, however, found multiple murders of people who apparently do not exist," McGee began.

"We believe that HLCIS is killing off people from the future," added Gibbs.

"Just like the movie Looper with Bruce Willis and Joseph Gordon-Levitt where Joseph plays the guy who has to kill people from the future who travel back in time to his time only to get shot and…sorry boss, um none of the bodies are Danielle so we know she is still alive," commented Tony as Gibbs gave him a look.

"Is there any information on how they were killed?" Vance asked.

"Autopsy reports have not found anything yet, but since they are not marines Ducky cannot take over the autopsy," younger Ziva added.

"So we are out of luck…unless we can convince the FBI to give the bodies to Ducky…" Vance started.

"Or we casually take the reports and pictures and let Ducky have a look at them," suggested Anthony to which pleased Gibbs as a good idea.

"We could do that," agreed Vance.

"Boss! I just noticed something!" McGee exclaimed as both Vance and Gibbs's attention turned to him. McGee was sitting at the computer next to the large screen in MTAC. Many views of NCIS security camera footage was displayed upon the screen. There is this girl who every day passes by the Navy Yard every time we leave to go home. She has a different hair colour every day but I was able to enhance the footage and her face is the same, so it is the same person." McGee explained.

"Is it Danielle?" older Ziva asked looking closely at the frozen frame.

"I think so… by why is she stopping-" started McGee.

"Maybe she wants us to see her!-" Tony began.

"That would not make sense she does not know we are here…maybe she is watch you. Maybe it comforts her to see her parents since she probably thinks we are never going to see her again…" older Ziva suggested.

"Then why is she in the open? If she was kidnapped why would she be out in the open and in different disguises?" Gibbs asked with a rather frustrating tone for this case was very confusing to him.

"She is hiding…she must have escaped!" younger Ziva exclaimed. Anthony looked at his watch and looked at the time that was written on the video screen.

"If she is making it a routine then she will be standing there in about fifteen minutes!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his wife by the arm and started to walk out of MTAC.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs bloated.

"Where do you think Gibbs?"

"What if she is being followed? Or tracked?"

"Well I guess we will just have to find out then!" Anthony said as he left MTAC. Tony and Ziva followed and McGee and Vance stood behind while Gibbs too went along with them.

Once they got out of the building they saw her walking past the gate having a different hair colour this time but older Ziva and Anthony recognized her walking style and knew it was her. She stopped in front of the gate and sat down on a bench next to it and looked around as though she was worried someone is watching her.

"Go and walk towards her she will recognize you both and realize you are here," ordered Gibbs. Tony and Ziva stayed behind as older Ziva and Anthony began to walk towards the gate. The slipped by security by showing a copy of their old badges that McGee had made up for them. They slowly approached her, and Anthony let out one word, "Danielle?"


	9. Chapter 9

In Vance's office Anthony and older Ziva did not let Danielle go as they squeezed her in a hug. A million questions went through Gibbs's mind. How in the world did she just turn up like that? Things needed to be answered.

"How did you guys find me?" Danielle asked as she broke apart from her parents.

"A lot of sneaking around," answered Tony.

"But what I'd like to know is what the hell is going on!" Vance started to lose his patience with this case.

"Danielle this is my former director of NCIS Director Leon Vance," Anthony introduced.

"Is this office sound proof?" Danielle asked. Vance went to his desk and pressed a button that lay under it and the whole room went into sound proof lockdown.

Vance sat down along with Gibbs, the team, and future Tony and Ziva.

"Now talk, Miss Dinozzo." Vance ordered.

"Okay, well as my father informs me you all know about HLCIS and that I work there. HLCIS is not what I thought it was. There were no cases that NCIS, FBI, homeland, and CIA were they could not solve especially with the technology out there anyone can be tracked because everyone has a metal pin their arm, well at least the workers at HLCIS. It was the government's policy to track those agents or workers in case if they go missing because there were too many incidents where agents and government workers went missing due to bad cases that back fired. So since HLCIS was dealing with the 'higher level' cases tracking their employees were necessary especially if you worked for the top secret department like me. If one of us ran away with the top secret information we could be tracked down. They would put us to sleep so we would not know where they injected the tracker in the body…so no one could take it out themselves. They realized that the tracking system became too advanced especially with the other federal agencies. But before I get there let me explain of why HLCIS was created in the first place.

These 'higher level' cases were cases that they created. They took innocent people and made them a suspect to a case they made up and since they made it up they made it too complicated for the other agencies to deal with, so we dealt with it. I had no idea that these cases were made up until a week before I was brought here. They told me that there is this unique type of gene coding in the DNA that only a percentage of people in the world have. This special DNA coding can be used to make any type of protein imaginable. Usually DNA has coding to make specific proteins but this coding is like stem cells it can make any type of protein that you want just like how a stem cell can make any type of cell it wants. With this ability you'd expect that it could be used for medicine but no, since this is an agency there is only one thing they care about…"

"Weapons…" Gibbs added in.

"Exactly!" Danielle said. "Biological weapons where the bullets are filled with different types of protein mixed with other biochemical molecules to kill someone instantly and it is far more brutal than any other weapon imaginable. They have the idea but they need to make it. They knew that the government would not allow these operations so they claim that they were done in a laboratory using plants, but instead they are using those 'suspects'."

"They are testing them?" asked Danielle's mother.

"Worse. In order to test them they have to kill them and once they have extracted that coding they dump the body." The room went all silent horrible images pressed through their minds as Danielle explained. "So to sum this whole mess up, they knew people would be suspicious so they improved the time traveling device and brought their whole establishment for this project back 25 years into the past so no one in the future could find out that they are testing on humans. They believed that it would take a maximum of 25 years to come up with these weapons."

"So those bodies that the FBI found that apparently do not exist in terms of their identification were test subjects?" asked Vance. Danielle nodded.

"Once I was exposed to all of this they wanted me to use my skills in biochemistry to take those proteins and make a weapon out of them. I was supposed to stay in the future since both mom and dad are federal agents but once I refused they were afraid that this top secret operation would collapse if I stayed in the future. So they brought me here and since they so desperately needed my help they threatened. Not my life but theirs." Danielle pointed to her past parents. "If I do not do it they kill one of them and then two die me and whomever they choose to kill. So that is why I have been walking past the NCIS headquarters every day to see if one of you was ok or if you were followed or… anyway to my advantage mom and dad came to come and get me which means my plan could work."

"What plan?" Anthony asked.

"To shut them down, destroy their secret biochemical weapons operation and I did not know how to do it alone but now that you two are here and you've told them about this then maybe you can help!"

Gibbs rubbed his temple _oh gees Gibbs what have you gotten yourself into._

* * *

**A/N: the DNA coding concept was my invention every has unique DNA so this would probably be impossible (unless it is but no one discovered it yet) so this is just my fiction. **


	10. Chapter 10

"But we cannot do this with any other help with the FBI, CIA, Homeland anyone because it would disrupt the space time continuum," Danielle added.

"So you are proposing that we do an undercover operation to shut down a future agency with weapons more powerful than the ones we have to this day?" Vance asked as he stood up from the table.

"Yes, except we cannot have two of your agents present in this operation which makes it more complex."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked. Danielle looked over to her parents who knew exactly what she meant.

"If my past parents get hurt or die during this operation three of us in this room will also die, I will not exist if one of them dies and one of my parents will disappear and then we have fewer numbers."

Gibbs nodded in agreement but Tony shot up and rejected. "NO! I understand you are my future daughter and this whole thing is messed up but I am not sitting here on the side lines! And I don't think Ziva would want to either! We are good agents, we can stay low key…come on!" tony argued.

"Da…I mean Tony you don't know what you are up against…in fact I would probably just suggest that me and my parents go but we need NCIS's help unfortunately. If I could communicate with the future I would and contact Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby to send people but-" Danielle explained but was cut off by McGee.

"Wait! Tattoos!" McGee shouted out. Everyone looked at him puzzled. "Abby wears tattoos we can give her another one that says a message for future her to send back some people to help! If future me helped Ton...Anthony then future me would know how to get here so he can send stuff or people."

"McGee that is absolutely brilliant!" younger Ziva exclaimed. McGee smiled proud of himself.

-x-

Abby was thrilled to receive another tattoo, they decided to make it big and obvious to which Abby did not mind because she knew it was for a good cause. The message read: _HLCIS testing humans must bring down send people and supplies to help – Tony_

The tattoo was placed on her thigh. "Will it work?" Abby asked.

"I hope so," Danielle said. Younger Tony and Ziva stood in the back of the lab watching while their hands were slightly touching.

"What do we do?" Tony whispered in her ear. "If we go and we fail then she's gone, and so are they."

"That is why we try not to die, if they send reinforcements and this plan works then we can be on the side lines and help through communication…"

"No, she's my future I can't just sit there and do nothing. Those people threatened her and they threatened our family, I am not just going to stand there-"

"I know Tony, you are not alone I too want them done. I just cannot imagine what they put her through, she had to watch these tests and… I want to kill them as much as you do Tony but you know the consequences if we step in!"

"They brought us in! If they would have done this on their own and not tell us…"

"How could they Tony? Future you came by himself and his wife after him…they could not have done this on their own. I understand you are angry so am I but our hands are tied. Like you said she is our future, we need to be here alive so she can live."

Tony bit his lip and sighed. Ziva was right but he hated that and he knew that she did too. Ziva placed her head on his shoulder as they watched the team talk around Abby's desk. Danielle glanced over seeing them. She smiled at the sight; there was hope that would still exist.

"Now what?" asked Gibbs.

"Well they will have to meet us somewhere-" started Anthony. Abby took the Tattoo making needle (she was used to the pain so she could usually do it herself) and started to write below the message: _Gibbs's house._ "There now we have a meeting place!" Abby said as Anthony let out a small chuckle.

"Smart."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for the reviews! and for those worried about whether this will be a fast cliche, no need to worry it definitely won't be. enjoy! (warning the story does get darker...)**

* * *

The man kicked the pieces of broken glass that lay on the floor scattered in random patterns matching the rest of the disorder in the room. He pursed his lips as he looked around seeing broken lamps, a flipped couch and picture frames broken on the floor. It looked like one hell of a fight. This man was well dressed, black suit and black tie, it had expensive written all over him, but also power in the way he stood. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked once more at the mess.

"You know, it would have been easier if you would have just talked. If you had done that instead of knock out some of my men then there wouldn't be a mess, now would there?" The man said as his other men tied down an older gentleman along with his gothic wife. The man tied to the chair's face was covered in blood due to a blow to the side of his head thanks to a broken side table leg. His gothic wife was shaking making it look as though her chair was experiencing a slight earthquake. The tied down man did not answer the well-dressed man's question, he turned his head away as a gesture to his silence.

"I know that you snuck into my agency with your colleague and used a piece of government property when it wasn't yours to use. And now your friend could possibly screw up my whole entire operation, did you know that?" The well-dressed man leaned in closer to him holding onto the handles of the chair and staring right into his face. After he stated his comment he spit in the man's eye causing his wife to let out a small gasp.

"You know I was told that you and your friend have a reputation at NCIS for sticking your nose into places it shouldn't be! Now I want you to tell me why your friend is sticking his nose in my company's business and what he plans to do, and if you don't I won't play nice with your wife; however, you should thank me for picking a day that your kids and your friends kids are visiting their so-called grandfather so they don't have to see this. Now are you going to cooperate with me, Special Agent Timothy McGee! huh! Special? There ain't nothing special with you, your just a middle aged man who has a brain for technology," the well-dressed man threatened. "I noticed that your friend's wife is also missing, she cannot be tracked…so my only guess is that she is with her sweet husband somewhere where they are not supposed to be, am I correct?" McGee nodded slowly still refusing to look at the man.

"And you helped them didn't you! You figured out how to use MY time travelling device and YOU showed them how to use it and now they are back 25 years into the past and they should not be there!"

"Why? Some government operation is going on there?" McGee asked as he finally chose to look at the man. "You hired his daughter and she goes missing, you should have thought it through before you kidnapped her and brought her back 25 years!" McGee threatened. The man let out a small chuckle amused by McGee's effort in standing up to him.

The man walked around them and he looked at McGee's wife. He found it rather odd that a middle aged woman still wore short skirts but with the make-up and anti-aging products these days she pulled it off. He came to admire what he was looking at until he noticed something black appear upon her thigh. He stopped his pacing and stared at it as words began to form on her leg. This too caught her attention as well as McGee's.

"Tell me Abby, do you normal wear tattoos that magically appear on your skin without contact?" the man asked as he started to read the message upon her leg. He smiled in satisfaction as he read the words out loud.

"Well, well, well looks like they have figured it out and they are trying to communicate with you." The man began to laugh; this was becoming too easy for him. "Well I guess we will send people and we will surprise them." The man's smile grew larger and larger.

"What do we do Mr. Woods?" asked one of the men who tied down both McGee and Abby.

"Put them into the car and clean up the house and make it look like nothing's happened, then send a text message using Mr. McGee's phone letting the old retired grandfather known as Leroy Jethro Gibbs know that something came up in work that involves travelling and they would request that the kids stay a bit longer with him. Now I will go back to HLCIS and sort this little situation out," the well-dressed man known as Mr. Woods ordered as his men nodded and did what they were told. Abby and McGee were both untied from the chairs and were forcefully brought into the back of the large HLCIS car while Mr. Woods the founder of HLCIS sat in the front keeping an eye on them through the rear-view mirror. McGee held Abby's hand, after learning that humans were tested by the writing from the tattoo he just knew that he and Abby were not safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is kinda short but I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

The team waited in Gibbs's living room. It was April 20th 2013, and the time since Anthony and older Ziva had arrived it had seemed like only minutes had passed by. They waited, hoping that their message was heard and will soon be answered. Younger Tony and Ziva sat on the couch both just staring at the ground as the room was silent. Abby and McGee both leaned against the wall and Gibbs did nothing but pace back and forth. Danielle, however, did not keep her eyes off the road while she watched through the cracks of the blinds covering the window. They have been there for hours and nothing.

"If they did get the message it could take days," Anthony commented.

"We don't have days," Danielle added in. Anthony had always heard stories of his daughter's undercover work, in fact, he had always hoped for they would work together one day but not like this. He did not expect to have fallen in such a trap such as this. He closed his eyes for a split second and thought about all the things he went through in his time at NCIS, the plague, going to Somalia to save Ziva, the NCIS explosion, and so many more and now this. He wondered if he could ever have a normal life.

Gibbs joined Danielle and he put his arm around her shoulder. He had to admit she did have the strong spirit of Kelly. "You are very brave. I can't think of anyone your age who would be able to do something like this," Gibbs told her. Danielle smiled.

"You were the one who inspired me," she added. "You told me that I should stand up for what I believe in and when you took care of me during the times that mom and dad were late working or travelling, you taught me to expect things and to not show weakness especially if I wanted to go work for an agency."

Gibbs grinned as she told him, it did sound like something he would tell her. His attention suddenly changed as he saw black figures almost like shadows walking towards his house from a distance. He nudged Danielle and she noticed too. She immediately recognized their uniforms. "They are not our recruits, it's them!" Danielle exclaimed. Gibbs grabbed her arm and began to run towards the back door.

"Back door now!" he yelled as the rest of the team clicked in and followed.

The dark figures came closer to the house. They pulled out large guns hidden underneath their coats and began to fire. Pieces of glass and splinters of wood began to fly in multiple directions. Bullets raged through the brick walls as things smashed and broke down. The gun sounds echoed into the once silent air and filled the air with cacophony as they stood in front of the house shooting at will. After several rounds, the man in the middle pulled out a large tube like gun, something was not from 2013, and once the trigger was pressed the house blew up. Every piece of it blasted into the air like a popped balloon. Flames filled every corner of the house as the black dirty smoke thrusts into the air. Fire sirens started to merge into the broken mess of sound. The men stood their satisfied as the flaming house stood before them. They quickly hid as the mass of destruction stood there helpless.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry i didn't update in a while, school work has been taking over my free time. But i hope you'll like this new chapter! please review! :)**

* * *

"Ducky! Where's Ducky! We need him now!" Gibbs yelled at a NCIS worker in the garage of the NCIS building. On Gibbs's shoulder Abby held on her leg dripping with blood. Her face cringed with pain as she took small steps towards the elevator holding onto McGee and Gibbs for dear life. Younger Ziva held her shoulder as she too was dripping with blood but not as much as poor Abby. Danielle had slashes of small but long cuts on the side of her head while Anthony's back was slightly skinned by the passing bullets from the shooting. Luckily it only hit the edge of his skin leaving small narrow strips of the inner layer of skin exposed. Older Ziva was covered in blisters from the broken chairs and the only ones slightly untouched by wood fragments or bullets were McGee and Gibbs. McGee did however hit his arm against hard materials but not hard enough for him not to carry Abby.

Vance came down the elevator before they reached it. His eyes widened to the scene. "What in the world happened? And why aren't you bringing Abby to the hospital?" Vance asked as he made room for them to enter the elevator.

"Because if we go to the hospital, they will know that we are alive," Gibbs explained as led Abby into the elevator. They all squished themselves into the small space and the elevator began to move.

"Wouldn't they know that by checking up on future you?" Vance asked assuming that it was HLCIS that caused this.

"They obviously knew where we were and that we figured out their plan, and the only way they could have known is if they had future Abby," explained Anthony.

"And if they have future Abby then they probably have future Gibbs and future me, and who knows if they are alive," McGee added.

Abby was rushed to the autopsy room and Ducky began to look at her leg, while Palmer checked up on younger Ziva's arm. Danielle patched herself up as well as her father.

"Well good news for you Abby, the bullet only went through your muscle and only fractured your bone; therefore, you can still keep your leg," concluded Ducky as Abby lay on the autopsy table holding McGee's hand. "However, I only operate on the dead so I do not know if I could be able to place a cast on your leg my dear, for I do not have the materials. Jethro, she must be taken to a hospital!" Ducky stressed. Gibbs shook his head.

"We can't risk it, Ducky! We could get the materials for you or call someone to come over here and do it. They can't come into the NCIS building easily, security is too tight. Anyone can walk in a hospital. She is safer here!"

"These are clearly men from the future; they can probably find a way to get into NCIS, right?" Palmer asked.

"No, it would jeopardize their future company if they did," Danielle explained.

"They already have," commented Vance. "Clearly this is an act of war! After this happened they probably will start to control all the agencies in the past and change the future by taken over the government before 2038."

Young Tony stared at the director as he sat beside young Ziva. He could not take this anymore, this case has gone far beyond than he had ever imagined and he wanted it finished. He did not want to live his future being controlled by HLCIS. He did not want to have to go back to the past to save his daughter who should be at home safe and not forced to work for something…he couldn't even think of a name to describe what that agency was doing.

"I'm done." He said. "I don't want this to be my future! I want to have a normal future! And if the only way of getting that is to go against these…terrorists! Then I'm in!" As Tony said those words everyone was silent. Anthony wanted to reject his decision because risking Tony's life would be risking Danielle's but he knew that Danielle would not have a life he didn't fight for it.

"How do you expect us to go against them, Dinozzo? What do you suggest?" asked Vance.

"Danielle, you know where they are! Hell, you escaped from them! Just tell us where it is and then-" started Tony.

"And then what? We do an undercover mission? This is not like our usual cases Tony, this takes time and planning…" older Ziva stepped in.

"Mom! What other choice do we have?" Danielle commented. Older Ziva went silent.

"We don't have time Ziva!" Anthony added. "They could have James and Mike, for all we know! We need to do something, and fast!"

"It is the something that stumps me. We need to figure out what that something is," Gibbs commented as he took a pause from helping Ducky wrap Abby's injured leg up while Palmer called people he knew to bring over medical materials to cast up her leg.

"Well, there is a time traveling device in the building. The building is underground, which is why it is hard to find. If we sneak in and take the device then blow the place up so they can't operate there anymore then we can use the device and travel back home and then take them on their home ground. Mr. Woods is the CEO and director of HLCIS, it was all his idea to do the experiments. If we are successful in destroying his work here, then we can maybe have a chance to destroy his work back home in 2038. There is a small chance of a success in destroying it in 2038 but a higher chance to destroy it here…the question is…will we take the risk?" Danielle said.

"This… …he threatened my team, so I am damn well sure that I will take that risk, and kick his ass!" Gibbs agreed which brought a smile to Danielle's face, she knew that she could count on Gibbs.

"I still have my hands," Abby said. "So I can monitor you guys while my leg heals."

"Are you sure Abby? You were shot!" McGee asked but Abby pressed her hand against his chest to silence him.

"I'll be fine McGee, really!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Get this bastard!" Vance ordered.


	14. Chapter 14

Abby sat down on her lab chair trying not to hit her casted leg as she turned on the computer. The humming of the machines around her brought a comfortable feeling to Danielle, for she was used to those noises with her work in her lab back home. The computer screen displayed of empty white with control panels lined upon the side waiting for instruction. "Alright Danielle, describe everything you know about the mysterious underground building," Abby said with her fingers at the ready to type and click. Danielle took a deep breath and began.

"Ok, let me know if you are getting tired due to your painkillers because your health comes first," Danielle initially added. Abby laughed and pulled out her Caf-Pow in front of her to which Danielle understood that Abby shouldn't be tired anytime soon.

"The building is like one big square right under the Anacostia National Park. Its edge is right beside the river. It has 3 levels. The top floor is where the bunkers are for the employees, as well as the cafeteria and anything providing for human essentials. The main offices for where the managers are present are also on that floor. On the second, is where autopsies are, there they decide whether to keep the body for use of stem cells and organs that could be useful in case an employee got sick or I don't know, I was not informed on what exactly they do with the bodies that they do not expose of."

"Is it common for them to dispose of the bodies?" Abby asked as she began to make a 3D model of the building on her computer screen.

"I have no idea; there aren't as many humans that tested on as you would think. The gene coding is really rare so it's the taking it out of the body that is the challenge. So the bodies that I was told that were found by the FBI were only a third of the patients…that I know of. Anyway, the second floor has fewer rooms than the top. It only has three large rooms, one is where the DNA is taken from the body, the other is where the Body is taken apart if any parts were needed, and the third is like a giant freezer like the one here in autopsy. The third floor is where I had to work. The coding was transferred down there to be tested in the many labs. Most labs were used to make the actual shell of the weapons and the ones where I worked were the development of those desired proteins."

Danielle then explained every detail she could remember of the layout of where every room was, and every possible place that could connect them to the world above the ground.

"They need to bring air in to circulate the building, so there has to be an opening somewhere!" Abby concluded as the 3D model was finished.

"I saw vents but I didn't know where they travelled to. I know that there is one opening, that's the place where I got out. It is located on the second floor which is hidden under the small cliff beside the river. That is where they take out the unwanted remains. Since I was an employee there it was easy for me to escape-"

"Because you made it look like you were bring out remains," Abby finished. Danielle nodded.

Gibbs walked into the room along with McGee. "Where are my parents?" Danielle asked. Gibbs pointed up to the ceiling indicating that they were upstairs.

"Getting together gear that we can use to get into this place…now what have you got for me Abs?"

"Well, Danielle explained what she could remember of the building layout and this is what we've got so far. We know that there is a place where they brought out the remains that the FBI found but it is nearly impossible to get in!"

"The security there is very heavy, you can only get out from there but you cannot get in!" Danielle added.

"So what got me thinking is where do they get their air circulation? Is it from that entrance or is it coming from somewhere else?" added Abby.

McGee stepped forward to the screen and looked at the 3D layout. He noticed that the above ground was a field with a few surrounding trees, a perfect place for a hike. "The trees," he stated. "The trees have roots that can go down pretty deep, if we can find an area where we could get in through the trunk of a tree…"

"McGee that is genius!" Abby exclaimed as she held out her arms for McGee to come and hug her. McGee was expecting her to jump into his arms but he soon realized that she had her cats on her leg, so he gave her the requested hug.

"let's just hope that this idea won't back fire like my last one," McGee commented as he looked at Abby's leg once they broke apart. "I'm sorry…" McGee began but then he felt a slap on the back of the head, to which he knew, was from Gibbs.

"Don't apologize! You didn't know neither of us did!" Gibbs urged.

"So what do we do?" Abby asked.

"Me and uncle…I mean McGee can go undercover and stroll the national park and pretend we are hikers and we can place small electronic devices beside the targeted trees so we can see how dense the earth is, as well as what part of the building is under it," Danielle suggested.

"I don't know if we have any of those…" started McGee.

"I can make one. I may have a biochemistry degree but I also took courses in physics and engineering. Plus with your computer engineering skills you can help me. I've made one before."

"Then do it!" Gibbs ordered.

"But…how will we go undercover? They could recognize us!" McGee commented.

"Do you remember what To…ugh…Anthony said when he came here?" Gibbs asked. McGee shook his head.

"Danielle has the skill of disguise," Abby added in, to which McGee let out a small "oh ya" as he began to remember Anthony's description of his daughter.

"McGee…how do you feel about being a blonde?"


	15. Chapter 15

The once short brown haired geeky NCIS agent was walking alongside a red headed woman who looked a few years older than her true self. His eyes were now blue, complimenting his a tad bit longer blonde hair that made his skin much fairer. He wore a wind jacket along with shorts that suited well for the warm weather. His hiking backpack seemed to be pull of hiking essentials but instead was filled with little electronic chips that can detect and see anything through a hard surface such as the ground. His red headed companion flashed her new green eyes at him and her once olive skin was as pale as his. She smiled at him portraying her role rather convincingly as they hiked up the hill getting closer to their wanting destination. A few hikers hiked by saying hello with a friendly smile and the two smiled back in response.

"You are almost there Timmy!" Abby voice ran with a whisper through the blonde man's ear piece. The red head knew that Abby was right, for the scenery became quite familiar.

"If we talk will 'they' hear us?" asked McGee putting emphases on the 'they' to indicate 'they' as HLCIS, whose top secret hide out is right below them.

"If we whisper it should be okay," Danielle answered as they continued to hike up towards the filed surrounded by many evergreens.

"Oh boy," McGee breathed as he saw the countless number of trees. He now understood why Danielle insisted on making close to one hundred chips.

Danielle walked towards a slanted tree that stood a few feet away from her. She knelt down beside it taking out a bottle of water and at the same time she slipped the first chip in a small hole that lay beside the large root.

"First one is a go Abs," McGee said softly.

"Okay, and I am in! Wow Danielle, you picked a good one, I can only see bunkers at the moment and a large wall which could mean that the building starts here. I'd suggest placing chips along the same line so we can figure out where the edge of the building is," Abby suggested through their ear pieces as both agents understood.

McGee held out his hand for Danielle to hold as a part of their role playing. It did feel a bit odd to McGee for this was Tony's daughter, but Danielle did not mind for McGee was like an uncle to her. As they walked past trees that somewhat aligned with the previous one and chips slipped into the ground from their pockets. One would probably wonder if one could see the chips by just casually walking past them, but Danielle used some skills she learned in the future to make the chips seem invisible.

"okay stop! That last tree is about five feet away from the edge of the building. It looks like a laundry room or something. This could be a good place to sneak in!" Abby confirmed.

"Let us not come to a conclusion yet, there could be a better way in," Danielle commented.

"If you worked there, why don't you know where the edges are?" McGee finally asked after debating with himself for whether he should or not.

"Because I was stationed at the bottom floor, we had special rooms for us down there. Initially I did sleep in the bunkers but they moved me down there because I seemed rebellious," She answered in a low whisper.

As the day drew on and the chips were placed, the headed back before it turned dark. Abby and the rest of the team waited for them in her lab.

"What have you got Abs?" Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Okay, well like I told Danielle and McGee the laundry room is an option, but it is close to the bunkers so someone could hear us once we get in. Um, there are vents channelling all around the building and of course the only place they connect to the outside is the same place where they exit the building to dump the bodies…"

"Can we enter there then? Sneak in as a worker?" younger Ziva suggested.

"You can't open it from the outside and it is really rare for them to open that door, like I said before they only dump the bodies if the body and its parts have no use for something else. It could take days or even weeks until they open it," Danielle explained.

"Okay, then plan B…" younger Tony commented.

"Plan B, could be that we can cut through the vents, if I can find a good one to cut through. You guys don't necessarily have to go through the vents that connect to the outside. If I can find a vent under a tree that isn't close to any bunkers or a room where there is a lot of people then you can just dig through the trees and cut into the vents…"Abby began to explain.

"Ya but how in the world can we dig through a tree?" younger Tony asked. He looked to see Anthony, older Ziva and Danielle give him a look, "Or you have some snooty device from your time that could do that?" Anthony let out a chuckle, he found his younger self rather amusing.

"So where can we get in Abs?" Gibbs asked as he leaned in close the screen on the computer one hand on Abby's back and the other on her desk.

"Well I have found 3 actually! One just above the bathroom which is beside the cafeteria so if we go at night it can be doable because everyone will be asleep, the second is above the stairs that lead to the second floor, and the third is located over a supply closet." Gibbs smiled and placed a kiss on Abby's cheek. He then glanced at her cast.

"Your leg okay?" asked Gibbs.

"Ya Gibbs its fine…really!"

"I want McGee to stay here with you and help you monitor us. Pain killers can make you sleepy which I can see in your eyes you are tired. Get some sleep Abs, and tomorrow night we go," Gibbs ordered and Abby nodded.

"McGee, make sure she doesn't overwork herself! In fact, she should be at home resting!"

"Gibbs was use would I be if I were resting?" Abby asked to which made Gibbs silent and he did nothing but his usual walk out the door.

Anthony grabbed a hold of younger Tony and Ziva before they left the room. He cornered them and older Ziva joined him.

"You two are to stay with us at all times!" Anthony said as Danielle left the room.

"You," Anthony pointed at his younger self. "you will stay with me, and Ziva will stay with my wife! If we get stuck tomorrow, my wife and I will take the hit not you! Our lives and our children's lives on the line if you die….so don't die….okay? If we tell you to get out and save your ass you do that!"

"You sound a lot like Gibbs right now…" Tony commented but went silent once older Ziva gave him her usual serious look. Tony nodded and so did younger Ziva, they both knew that if they wanted to be in this they had to watch out for themselves, far more than usual.


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you think Mike and James are okay?" younger Ziva asked her future self as they both were cleaning their guns upon younger Ziva's desk.

"I do not know… clearly that attack that happened at Gibbs' house clearly shows that they had Abby and possibly McGee and since they both were taking care of our boys…they too could be under threat, and Abby and McGee's kids as well…" older Ziva answered in a very shaky voice. She was scared; in fact she had never been so scared ever in her life. One would think that a woman such as her with such an ugly past would be confident in a mission like this, but this was different. Older Ziva did not know if Mike and James were okay, but all she knew was that she was not only fighting for Danielle's life but theirs as well. Younger Ziva stopped what she was doing to look at her older future self as she placed her bullet proof vest on her.

"Are McGee and Abby…as well...?" younger Ziva asked quietly so no one could hear her. Older Ziva stopped to look at her and she placed her index finger upon her lip and let out a small "shhh".

"They will get distracted during the monitoring if they find out, when I heard that Tony…future Tony that is, I was hoping that you would not find out but I knew I had to step in so your discovery of your future with Tony had to be done."

"I do not mind it, I am glad that I was told," younger Ziva admitted as she too placed the bullet proof vest upon herself. Older Ziva smiled which made her past self do the same. They both then glanced over to their lovers who were busy doing the same thing at Gibbs' desk. Anthony just finished cleaning his gun and loaded it with the amount of bullets needed.

"Do the guns change in the future?" younger Tony asked.

"Not really, just little silencers are placed in them so there isn't much of a boom, but that's pretty much it."

"Now I get why HLCIS is so desperate to make these weapons…It's just like The Avengers-" started Tony but Anthony finished him off.

"-where Captain America finds out that Shield is using the Tesseract to build guns by snooping around."

"That was a great movie!"

"Ya well to me it's a classic!"

Both men chuckled as they continued their discussion of movie related situations that are similar to theirs, this definitely kept Anthony's mind off of his boys. He was too afraid to think about them, because he feared that the worst possible situation would pop up into his head and he would get too emotional to finish the mission. He would be angry, however, but he would think that everything would be his fault if something happened to his sons…and he could not have that on his conscience.

"Okay, gather around everyone!" Gibbs ordered as the now armoured team and back stage helpers including Ducky and Palmer gathered around.

"So according to Abby there are three entrances we can take! So we have to split up! Tonys, you guys are together and Zivas you guys are together and I will be with Danielle!" Gibbs then nodded to Danielle allowing her to speak.

"The time travelling device is our ticket out of here so that is essential for us to find! It can be in two forms compacted or unpacked. If it is compacted, it will look like a glass case that may look fragile but thankfully it has been modified to be unbreakable. If it is unpacked then it will look like a very small glass elevator sorta like from the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory that my dad is so fond of! There is a button on it that can make it transform into its compacted state; therefore, making it easier for mobility!"

Once Danielle finished Gibbs continued.

"McGee I want you in charge of the monitoring and let Abby help you. Abby you are injured do not stress yourself let McGee do it if you don't feel well! Ducky I will need you to help us with anything you can recognize from the video feed coming from these small future video things attached to our foreheads. We will be passing the medical floor so if you see something unusual or whatever then you tell us! Palmer same goes with you! Everything clear?" The team nodded in agreement and the grabbed their prepared gear. Gibbs held Danielle's arm stopping her from grabbing her bag.

"Hey, have you done something like this before? Field work, or do I have to watch you like a hawk?"

"Pops…I mean…sorry I usually call you Pops…yes I have actually. Many times! I'm like Uncle McGee! He is a geek and a field agent and so am I." Gibbs smiled when she mistakenly called him Pops, he then tapped her shoulder indicating for her to grab her things.

-x-

The sky was dark. The Moon was the only light that gave them direction. Each of them got to their targeted tree. Danielle pulled out her knife and stabbed the tree making a small hole big enough for her place a small yellow pill like object into it.

"It contains copper and other elements which eat away the inside of the tree making it hallow and the remaining particles dig through the dirt beneath it," Danielle explained to which Gibbs still didn't understand what she meant but did not say anything. Both other groups did the same. Danielle then placed her ear upon the bark and heard the crackling noises take form as the tree began to become hallow. She then took her knife and sliced the bark then pulling it apart with her hands to make a large enough opening to fit through. She slipped inside and fell down a few feet, Gibbs then joined her landing beside her on a metal surface. She took out an instrument that once the button was pressed a beam of red laser light began to cut through the metal. She made a square big enough for them to slip through.

Gibbs and Danielle found themselves in one of the vents that Abby spoke of. "We are in, anyone copy?" Gibbs said.

"My younger self and I are also in," Older Ziva confirmed through the ear piece.

"Same here," Anthony confirmed.

"Now let's get that device then blow this place up!"


	17. Chapter 17

A small circular device was placed upon the vent's floor as older Ziva stuck it onto the thick aluminum material. She pressed the small red button that lay in the centre of the device and a hallow gram appeared showing beneath them the stairwell. Older Ziva used her finger to swipe the images shown on the hologram. It displayed the elevators that were about ten feet from the entrance to the stairwell. She used her two fingers and performed a motion that one would use on a tablet here in 2013 to zoom in and out. She zoomed in onto the door and noticed a code lock on it.

"It seems that they door is locked and only a code can get them to enter a stairwell," older Ziva observed.

"Well that is very useful for when there is a fire or if the elevators are not working…" younger Ziva said sarcastically. Younger Ziva pressed a side green button that allowed McGee to see everything they saw upon the hologram. "McGee is there anything you can see that could tell us whether there is an alarm detecting movement of any kind in the stairwell before we go," younger Ziva asked McGee through the ear piece.

"I am looking at the image now and…I think I see a code of some sort…" McGee began.

"What does it read?" asked older Ziva.

"It's actually more of a name than a code; it says Morak…does that mean anything to you, future Ziva?"

"Yes, Morak is a new security company that has a new system, which we have at NCIS, that locks all the doors automatically so employees or anyone cannot break in or travel to different levels at certain times. I would assume that here it would be placed at the doors to prevent employees from roaming around after hours," older Ziva confirmed.

"Okay, then other than that the coast seems clear…other teams did you copy that? There may be some doors automatically locked, if needed to unlock them let me know and I can hack into their system if I can," McGee said as everyone agreed. Older Ziva then turned the edges of the circular device and red beams sprinted out cutting out a large hole to which both Zivas caught before the large piece of aluminum fell below them. They placed the piece on the other side of the vent and older Ziva insisted on going out first for younger Ziva's safety.

Older Ziva landed on the floor and nothing happened, to their luck there was no alarm to be set off. Younger Ziva joined her older self and both laid low in case one was watching through the small glass window upon the door to the stairwell.

"Where do we go?" younger Ziva asked. Older Ziva pulled out another futuristic device and a hologram of a map was displayed.

"We are here, and we need to meet with everyone on the third floor."

"We need to find a way to unlock the door so they can actually manage to go down to the third floor…McGee-"young Ziva began.

"-just place the chip on the lock and let me do the rest," McGee finished. Young Ziva did just that and took out a green looking chip from her small bag upon her back and placed it on the lock.

-x-

The bathroom was thankfully empty as both Tonys stood by the windowless door determining whether to open it or not. "Why couldn't we just all go through the same tree?" Tony asked.

"Cause we need people to place the bombs…remember?" Anthony reminded his younger self.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Abs? What do we do?" Tony asked.

"Just place that circle thing that's in your pocket with the red button in the middle and place it on the door it will give you a hologram of what is beyond that door," Abby explained.

"Oh ya I used that once during a mission, Ziva was the only one who knew how to use it," Anthony commented.

"So you don't know how to use it?" Tony asked in a disappointing tone.

"Oh come on! You know the rule, you watch you learn….especially with Gibbs," Anthony defended with a small chuckle. "okay let us see what we have behind here."

The hologram displayed that the coast was clear, so the door was opened. Anthony checked both sides in case someone was hiding in a blind spot but nothing was to be seen. He and Tony slipped out and headed towards what they were told by Abby through the earpiece was the cafeteria. Anthony took out a rectangular object from his bag which was clearly a bomb. He placed it using sticky tack on the bottom of a table. He took out what looked similar to car keys and clicked it registering the bomb.

"Okay, now let's go to the stairwell-"Tony stopped once a door was opened. Both quickly ran into the empty kitchen hiding behind the counter. A man who looked to be a security guard was patrolling the cafeteria. _Shit!_ Anthony thought, for the man was approaching the table where the bomb was placed.

"If he finds it we have no choice but to take him out," Anthony whispered very softly just enough for Tony to hear but allowed the hum of the fridge take over his sound so the man would not hear him. Tony pointed to the man and then pointed to Anthony he then gestured something that Anthony understood. Anthony crawled closer to outer part of the counter and pulled out his gun with the silencer on it. The man looked down at the table noticing something odd and Anthony took a shot. The man only accelerated backwards a few feet but he did not land on his back. He was able to keep his balance. To Anthony's infortune the man was wearing a more advanced bullet proof vest. The man held out his gun and was ready to shoot, but Tony pounced upon him covering the man's mouth so he could not yell. The man elbowed Tony in the chin causing him to let go of the man. Anthony got up and ran towards the man and punched him in the face. The man fought back but was too weak when Tony grabbed him by the hair from behind and shot the man in the skull with his silenced gun.

Anthony was breathing heavily for he experienced a heavy punch. "Let's put him in the freezer," Anthony suggested as he and his past self lifted up the dead man and carried him to the freezer.

"We don't have time to clean up the blood," Tony commented.

"Let's just hope the janitor doesn't come in," Anthony added.

-x-

Gibbs and Danielle had successfully made it to the stairwell from the supply closet. They did not run into the Zivas yet but they hoped they were on their way. "What the hell is taking your father so long?" Gibbs whispered as they reached the second floor. Their stress was decreasing for now they were on the medical level where the experiments took place, and according to Danielle no one is allowed on this floor during the night so it should be clear.

"He likes to take his time," Danielle added.

"What in the world is that?" Gibbs asked as they entered one of the medical rooms to place a bomb and to Gibbs' horror there were the dead victims lying on the experimental beds. Almost all were cut open, some missing body parts and large sharp machinery which looked like a thousand knives hung over top each victim. Gibbs walked closer to them and made sure that his video feed from the small sticker on his forehead (a futuristic prop) could see the picture.

"Duck…what do you make of this?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Oh dear, Ms. Danielle you were right this is absolutely terrible! It seems that the sharp machinery is used to chop them up. Jethro as painful it may be to your sight, could you lean in closer so I could have a better view of this victim before you?," Ducky said as Gibbs leaned in closer to the poor victim trying not to look.

"His stomach is taken out but everything else is still there except for his legs. Danielle, do you know if the DNA was extracted from the stomach?"

"They did not tell me, they only gave me the DNA coding and I had to use it to determine what could be made out of it but physically using the actually DNA is not what I did, I used a copy. So no, but it could be possible."

"In the stomach there are lots of enzymes used to for food to be broken down Jethro, and also made. This would make sense for where the DNA coding was picked up from!"

"Now we know why they had to kill them to get it," Gibbs commented.

"Gibbs, if one was sick the substance of which the DNA is in can add an effect to the biological weapon!" Duck exclaimed.

"What do you mean duck?" Gibbs asked.

"What I mean is that the proteins that they create or enzymes with that special DNA also have a virus attached to them from a person who was sick then the weapon could be more deadly, and by the look of this poor fellow he seems to have also been carrying a virus!"

"Danielle, check the other bodies and see if they are sick too!" Gibbs ordered as Danielle did just that. Ducky saw the feed from her video camera sticker and it was confirmed that all were sick, not just a common cold but severely.

"What does this mean Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"This means that these weapons could be the start of a possible plague, but a plague controlled by the HLCIS agency."


	18. Chapter 18

"Dinozzos and David, did you all copy that?" asked Gibbs once Ducky spilled the terrible news.

"We copy," younger Ziva said as she and her older self reached the thirds floor from the stairwell. They opened the door peeking through to see if the coast was clear. After hearing that HLCIS's plan is to spread a plague as a possible threat in the future, this made the motivation in the veins spread like wild fire. Younger Ziva ran quickly to the nearest wall leaning on it while poking her head through the hallway to see if the coast was clear. She saw the main door to the laboratory that Danielle spoke of. The time travelling device might be in there. She gave her future self a signal to start moving. Once they've reached the door Ziva placed the same green chip upon the lock and McGee hacked into it right away. The door opened and they slipped in. The lab was cold and dark. Older Ziva noticed that one of the desks had her daughter's name on it; the name, however, was scratched out. Her photo was placed upon the desk and computer screens that were fortunately for them left on. Older Ziva walked closer to the screens and noticed that the monitor displayed a moving picture of the explosion that took place at Gibbs' house. Beside it held pictures of future McGee and Abby. Beside the names was red writing. Beside future Abby's photo it read: _in custody_ and the message beside McGee's photo made older Ziva gasp in terror. Younger Ziva stopped in her steps and asked what was wrong. Older Ziva said nothing but stared at her old partners photograph. The message read: _terminated_.

McGee's equal gasp was heard once he saw the monitor through Ziva's video sticker on her forehead.

"No-" he started but could not finish his sentence. Older Ziva could not think of anything else but of what future McGee could have gone through.

"Mc-McGee…"older Ziva began.

"I found it!" younger Ziva called out. Older Ziva stopped her words and looked towards her younger self. She too trying to hold it together. But there it was, the time travelling device in its compacted position.

"Tonys, Danielle, Gibbs, do you all copy? We have found it!"

Younger Ziva did not think but she walked towards it and picked it up. Immediately an alarm went off.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I did not think…" younger Ziva stumbled but her future self interrupted her.

"We have to go now!" older Ziva exclaimed. The doors opened and armed men came in and began to shoot both Zivas dived for cover. Younger Ziva held the glass case tightly with one hand and began to shoot with the other.

"We need help now!" Older Ziva said to her ear piece. Gibbs and Danielle immediately ran for the stairwell. They, however, were caught up by more guards.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" a female electronic voice said through the PA. Danielle and Gibbs began to shoot but too many were coming. Danielle grabbed his should and pulled him through the second medical room which was closest to the door to the outside where the bodies were taken out. She shut the door and ran for the cupboards. She started pulling out many things until she found a large metal sphere. She ran for the door and opened it slightly throwing the sphere which let out sleeping gas. The attackers dropped to the ground.

"This is the only way out now! Everyone get to the second floor!" Danielle said through her earpiece.

Younger Ziva placed down the device and flipped over a large table she began to push it towards the shooters and successfully out ran them pushing them against the wall with the top of the table. She took out her gun and shot them instantly while they were trapped behind the table. Older Ziva picked up the glass case.

"We can use it as a shield if needed; it was made to be bulletproof!" Older Ziva said as she handed younger Ziva the case.

The Tony's, however, were stuck in the worst situation. They were on the floor were everyone was and once the alarm went off nothing but panic went through their minds. They ran out of the cafeteria and tried to book it for the stairs. Men were chasing them.

"McGee a little help!" Anthony said as they ran down the hallway towards the door that McGee initially hacked open for them. They opened the door and slammed it shut and McGee locked it preventing the men from getting through. The men, frustrated, took out their guns and began shooting the door. Both Tonys ducked down while they ran down the stairs.

"GO, GO, GO!" Tony yelled as he pushed Anthony through the door leading to the second floor. Both ran straight into the Zivas, making them collapse on the floor. Tony grabbed younger Ziva's hand and began to run towards the door where Gibbs and Danielle stood. More men started running down the stairs and Anthony's earpiece fell out of his ear as a bullet skinned his lobe. He ducked down holding his wife firmly, who were both later joined by their younger selves.

"The door is surrounded by the guards!" Tony exclaimed as the Zivas began to shoot back.

"Ya, and they are behind us too! Gibbs and Danielle are probably stuck!" Anthony exclaimed back.

"We need to get to that door! Danielle do you copy! Clear it out if you can!" Older Ziva said as she heard her daughter agree through the earpiece.

Danielle took out a blow torch from one of the shelves and gave Gibbs a container of oil, he through them at the guards as she opened the door and she lit them on fire before they could begin to shoot. Danielle opened the door wide and yelled out for the others to come while the terrifying scene of burning guards was displayed. Gibbs did not think of Danielle to be so dark, but these men were supporting a company that was planning to spread a deadly virus among the people in the future which gave Gibbs open arms to Danielle to perform that brutal act.

"I will hold the door! You go and open the doorway to get out of here!" Gibbs ordered Danielle as she nodded and charged for the door. She punched in the code which opened large metal doors. The Zivas went first. They ran towards the opened door held by Gibbs then joined Danielle outside while the Tonys shot back at the guards behind them.

"Anthony! You got this?" Gibbs yelled.

"Ya, just go! We will catch up!" Anthony yelled back.

"You've got the switch for the bombs?" Tony asked as he ducked for cover while bullets raged past him.

"Ya! Now go to Ziva I've got this!" Anthony ordered.

"I'm not leaving you, there are too many! Let's just make a run for it!" Tony suggested as Anthony agreed. Both men got up and began to run towards the door. Gibbs and the other had already ran far from the opening. Anthony was almost there, this was almost over he would shut the doors and blow up the place! As that thought ran through his mind he felt a bullet hit his waist, unfortunately the part that was not covered by the vest. He made a gasping sound and fell to the ground in pain. Tony stopped to help him but Anthony pushed him away.

"NO! GO! GO! SAVE YOUR SELF! Your life is more valuable than mine!" Anthony shouted. Tony grabbed a small grenade from his back pack threw it at the guards causing a massive explosion behind them.

"I am NOT leaving you!" Tony said as he tried to pick up Anthony. Another bullet shot through Anthony's leg from an injured guard not far from them. He was not mobile but he still had a gun in his hand.

"Go…save our family…" Anthony said as he cried out in pain. Tony did not argue for he knew that he should listen to his future self. Regrettably, Tony ran for the opened door and took a look back at Anthony as he saw his future self shoot down any other guards that came close to him. Tony hated himself for doing it but he pressed the close button and ran for the river. He dived into the water and swam faraway as fast as he could.

Anthony felt another in the side as he pulled out the switch for the bomb; he closed his eyes and pressed it. The three large bombs that were place throughout the underground building blew up in a blink of an eye. The field was ripped up from the blast causing pieces of metal and tree trunks flying everywhere as a large black smoke hovered over the disastrous area. The force of impact was felt by Tony under the water as it pushed him and the waves of water uncontrollably across by about 10 feet. Everyone else on the other side of the river was pushed back like a hit of wind as the blast erupted. All Danielle could see was Tony emerging from the water, but without her father. She got up from the ground her face filled with cuts and bruises and she took one glance at her father's past self.

"Where's my father?" She asked. Tony did nothing but look at her in silence.

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm sorry! I had to kill future Tony and future McGee off, I know its mean but there is a purpose to it which you will all discover in the next chapters until the end of the story. please review! I hope you like it :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Mr. Woods walked back and forth in a straight line as a few of his men stood in front of him baring the news of the disaster in his facility in 2013.

"You told me that they were dead! You confirmed that Danielle and her parents were killed in the explosion and their past selves and past co-workers were the only survivors. Yet security video feed has proven to me that they are still alive! And they figured out in our medical rooms that we are planning to spread that man-made plague! And they blew it up! To our advantage one was lost in that explosion and that was Mr. Dinozzo himself…but his daughter…his DAUGHTER WHO KNOWS ALREADY TOO MUCH HAS EXSCAPED WITH THE TIME MACHINE!" Mr. Woods yelled as he stood face to face with one would assume would be the head of his agents.

"They tricked us sir! We had no idea!" the man protested. Mr. Woods shook his head. He turned his back on the man and then pulled out his gun and shot him dead.

"Anyone else want to argue about how they messed up?" He threatened while the other men shook their heads as they saw their old boss dead on the floor.

"Stewart, congratulations you have been promoted to team leader," Mr. Woods said as the man who stood beside the dead man on the floor nodded.

Mr. Woods walked towards a Gothic middle aged woman who sat on the bench in chains, with the stains of tears from the death of her husband.

"I am sorry about your husband, Abby," Mr. Woods said as he began to circle her. "He did not tell me what I wanted to know and he helped your friends go back in time to destroy my facility…that was not very nice of him! You, however, are not telling me where the old man Gibbs is with your children and Dinozzo's children. Gibbs was not there with them at his house, he has made them untraceable! Which is impossible in this era of technology! He is an out dated old man; he has no idea how to use technology, so he must have had help from a friend while your husband was busy helping your other friends. I think you can understand that that friend I am referring to is you." Mr. Woods gave her a cold look but she said nothing.

"Don't worry Abby, your children will not be touched. It is only Tony's boys that I am interested in, their father, mother, and sister had betrayed me so they must be punished for they could also be betraying me without my knowledge," Mr. Woods continued. Abby did nothing but sob. Mr. Woods was determining on whether to kill her but he thought she would be perfect as bait. He figured that since the time machine was missing from his facility, Danielle and her mother would travel back to challenge him, and Abby could be his key to twist their plan.

-x-

The soon to be eighty year old Gibbs sat down on the rusty old but sturdy chair in an old cottage in eastern Ontario Canada. Mike and James sat on the couch and played cards while McGee and Abby's daughter Olivia (15 years old) and son Markus (12 years old) did crosswords right beside Gibbs.

"How long are we supposed to stay here Pops?" James asked.

"I don't know, it could be a very long time," Gibbs explained.

"I always knew that that dumb company that Danielle worked for was bad, they always acted weird whenever I see them," Mike commented.

"Mom and Dad were taken away weren't they Poppa?" Olivia asked. This question made Gibbs sigh, he did not know how to answer it but he knew that a lie would not work on Olivia. She was old enough to understand. Gibbs nodded instead of speaking for he did not know what to say. He hated that he was old, he was far more fit than any eighty year old but he felt that time had finally caught up with his body. He now had to use a cane to keep himself up.

"Why can't we just fight back?" Mike suggested, Gibbs could tell that he was getting frustrated for staying on the side lines waiting for news on his parents and his sister.

"You are just like your parents, always wanted in on everything. I get that you are 18 and that I can't really tell you what to do cause now you're an adult but I promised to protect you guys and if something does happen to your parents and lets pray that that won't happen, then we have to stick together," Gibbs explained.

"If they kill my family I'd want to get back at them!" Mike argued.

"These men are specially trained agents, Mike! Your sister was one of them! You were not trained for anything such as this! They will over power you! This is a different world then it used to be!" Gibbs tried to prove his point. He did not want anything to happen to his family, they were his family, not biologically but they were his grandchildren, and not matter how old he was he was determined to keep them safe.

"I don't care if I don't have training," Mike commented as he continued back to his card game with his brother. Gibbs sighed he could see so much of his mother in him, but he hoped to dear god that the boys could actually see their mother and father and Danielle. Oh Danielle, his first granddaughter. He did not want to admit that she was the favourite, but she was. He loved her so much, and he prayed every day for her return.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is my last update for today, it is a short chapter but I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

They all sat around the small glass like elevator starring at it. Tony held younger Ziva for she was emotional but not as emotional as Danielle and older Ziva were. Danielle held her mother tightly letting out every possible tear that would drip from her eyes. Abby held McGee's hand as she too was in tears. In fact, everyone including Gibbs was in tears. Vance joined them in the autopsy room where the time traveling device stood.

"So what now?" Vance asked. Danielle let go of her mother and got up and walked towards Tony and young Ziva. She knelt down in front of them and looked into their eyes.

"You do not have to die here in the future, okay? Y-you will live till you are as old as you can be…If we stop Mr. Woods and HLCIS…then that means that I w-won't have to work for that company in the future because it has been destroyed in 2013. You wanted a normal life dad…we can get it for you…we just need to take out HLCIS so you or uncle McGee can live and not die like they did…ok…?" Danielle said as tears flowed rapidly down her face. Young Ziva and Tony nodded and hugged her.

"I am starting to form memories of this now…like it happened 25 years ok it is flowing inside my head…" older Ziva said as she stood up holding her head with her hands.

"That would mean that future us would remember this happening?" Vance asked.

"The memories are starting to form and the old ones are starting to disappear…" older Ziva added.

"Ziva! If you are having new memories formed of what had happened tonight then it must work on your current NCIS director… If we find him we can inform him so he will remember!" Ducky suggested.

"Or better yet, I can inform him! You said I was retired, right? If NCIS is still standing in your time then we can use them to help us kick Mr. Woods' ass!" Vance suggested.

Gibbs liked Vance's idea.

"Will you remember Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Better yet, I will perform the same thing we did with ms. Scuito except the difference is that she was captured because she took care of your kids. I don't think I would be on the list of kidnaps in the future," Vance said.

"Then let's do it!" Gibbs said.

"If we bring the case with us then that means that we can come with you," younger Ziva said.

Older Ziva began to shake her head in disagreement. "No, you cannot-"

"When my future self was dying in front of my eyes he asked me one thing, and that was to save our family! And as we know it, not only is our family in danger so is the future world and I am not standing on the side lines like I mentioned before! We are coming with you! And If I can't save my family, I will at least die trying," Tony interrupted. The room went silent as Tony finished his speech.

Danielle turned to look at her mother who was clearly silenced and speechless, this was the man she fell in love with and she knew that he could help tremendously, but it was losing him again and her children that feared her.


	21. Chapter 21

"It's about time that you came to my door Ziva. I found it strange to see a message in black ink appear on my skin, but I knew there was a reason for it!" the retired 70 year old Vance said as older Ziva stood in front of him with her daughter at her side and the team from 2013 behind her.

"But my question is, what can an old man like me do for you?" old Vance asked.

"We need help from NCIS, FBI, anyone that is available!"

"I am retired Ziva! Why don't you go ask your new director?"

"He is under the control of HLCIS, I am sure that you know this!" older Ziva replied harshly. Old Van leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"What are you planning to do with them?" he asked as he pointed to Gibbs, McGee, young Ziva, and Tony.

"They insisted on coming…and as far as we know…we do not have a plan." Gibbs was silent; he was no longer in his comfort zone. He was now in a time were everything was unknown to him, he knew that arguing his way into getting here could lead him to a dangerous path, but when he saw the look in Anthony's daughter's eyes after she had just lost her father he promised her and himself that he will help them. He understood why his future self must have loved her so much; she had such a free spirit a lot like Kelly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then looked at Tony for he had fear in his eyes but also anger. McGee had possibly more anger in his eyes. Once he learned that he and Abby were not only married in the future but both were taken hostage and she tortured and he killed, the only thing he thirsted for was revenge. Abby did not know that they were to be married; he did not want to put any more on her plate.

"I know you have connections, Vance. I have lost connection with Mossad but I know that you have not. You still keep in touch with the new director-" older Ziva continued.

"We are good friends, yes. But you abandoned them years ago Ziva, do you think that they will come back for your aid?" old Vance asked.

"I do not know…all I know is that I have just lost a husband and a very dear friend because of this new agency that now I hear has practically hypnotized NCIS into believing that we are criminals and went against their wishes? Our new director has not known us as long as you have, that is why he is easily manipulated."

Vance stood up and began to walk towards Gibbs. "The best person to go to is Gibbs, not this one, but the older one. He has better connections than me. Your disadvantage though is that he is older so the only help he will give you is names and phone numbers but I am informed that he is in hiding with your kids."

Older Ziva nodded as Danielle stayed silent.

"Good connections or not, Leon, you have some, that may be the best thing we've got!" Gibbs commented.

Vance took his attention back to Gibbs. "I know one thing, Homeland and the CIA have not been infiltrated by Woods, that man is one hell of mess. But he didn't think that you would ask the CIA or homeland for help, he didn't think too far. Also, if I do call Mossad, and if they do agree to help then he won't expect it since Ziva hasn't connected with them in years."

"So can you contact Homeland and the CIA?" McGee asked still with fury in his veins.

"I can try, but it can be one hell of a job to do it without Woods knowing."

"Danielle and I can help you! That is if you are up to it, Danielle. We both were able to take out the tracking systems that HLCIS placed in their underground workshop that we blew up. I know it is advanced but I am willing to crack it." McGee stood up straight when he said it; Tony had never seen McGee so confident in getting revenge.

"I was hoping you'd ask McGee," Vance said with a smile. "My computer is in the office, follow me."

Danielle and McGee followed him to his office while the other stayed in his living room. This was the same house that Eli David had died in, where the shooting resulted in Jackie Vance's death. After all these years Vance had not changed the look of the house at all, he kept every decoration that his wife had placed. This was probably the only familiar place in the team's eyes.

-x-

"Vance? Is there a reason why you are calling me with such high security" asked the director of homeland.

"Yes sir, there is." Danielle appeared in the video screen as Vance answered and the Director sighed in relief and knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with HLCIS?" the director asked.

Danielle nodded.

"Good so we aren't the only crazy ones, NCIS thought it was bull-shit when we suspected HLCIS for your disappearance and your parents' disappearances. How the hell did you get back, Danielle? I heard something about HLCIS getting a real beating from you!"

"How would you know that?" Danielle asked.

"We intercepted their communications. We weren't able to dig out exactly what they are planning to do but we figured out that they had something going on somewhere and now it's destroyed."

"What else do you know?" young Gibbs said as he came into the picture.

"Well, shit… my agents weren't lying when they thought that the time travel device was used…this is that bad eh?"

"Worse," Danielle cutted in.

The director of Homeland sighed as he leaned back on his chair.

"How long have you suspected HLCIS?" Gibbs asked.

"For a while now, but we didn't have enough proof to prove it, but now that you are here Gibbs this could change everything. I am assuming that with your presents here Gibbs and god knows who else you all have figured out what HLCIS is doing?"

"Yes," Danielle answered.

"Do you care to share?" the director asked.

"Only if you promise to give us support and back up on this!"

"Miss Dinozzo it will be my absolute pleasure!"

Danielle nodded as she began to explain HLCIS' plan.

The director was absolutely silent once Danielle finished her explanation. He rubbed his forehead and then looked straight into the camera. "When do we start?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, sorry I have not updated in a while school is coming close to an end so that means that the work load is pilling up, so my updates may not be as frequent as they usually are but I will try my best to update for you all :) I hope you will enjoy this next chapter! warning: it gets intense a little. **

* * *

Endless beats tore into her thoughts, getting loader and loader as her breathing became deeper. The beats came from her heart; a heart that was and still is in love with a man that was killed to save his family and his future. It did not make a difference to her that his 45 year old self was right next her, it still was not the same. Her eyes breathed with the fire of revenge greater than the revenge that stirred in her blood for Bodner so many years ago after her father's death. Everything changed. Revenge began to grow once she learned from homeland that it was her NCIS director who agreed to the shooting at Gibbs' home in 2013 and he happily handed over McGee and Abby to Woods which resulted in McGee's death. Her own director! She trusted him and so did Anthony! She and her daughter now on his most wanted list once he heard of Anthony's death and the destruction of the HLCIS underground facility back in 2013. God knows where her sons, McGee and Abby's children, and 80 year old Gibbs are.

The day was cold and wet filling the atmosphere with pathetic fallacy. The dim light of the elevator reflected their images on the floor of the elevator weapons in hand. Middle aged Ziva never thought that in her life she would ever have to break into her own agency and kill her director; however, with the amount of ciaos that has flown past her for last few weeks, nothing can surprise her now.

The doors opened with a ding and the security cameras shot down. Employees raised their hands asking not to be shot, to which Ziva obeyed. Homeland and her young teammates were behind her. She hoped that she could get in his office cleanly but she knew that that would not happen. The silence was broken once some young NCIS security guards were ordered to shoot. They shot back, avoiding the NCIS agents in the bull pens for they should not be punished for their director's deeds. It was a mess. To their advantage, some agents realised that they were not targeted and most knew Ziva for years and knew that what she was doing was necessary, so they back away and let them proceed. Some agents, however, did not. They did everything they could to stand in their way. No matter how angry she was she did not kill them. However, that does not mean that she did not injure them.

She climbed the glass stairs and ran past MTAC which was sealed and guarded by homeland agents preventing anyone from exiting. Some agents noticed the young Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee to which brought them to a shock.

Director Jonathon McIntyre stood on the other side of his office, gun in hand waiting for the door to be broken down. Within seconds the door burst and shots came running through hitting the director straight in the knee making him fall to the ground dropping his weapon. Middle-aged Ziva and her daughter stood at the door weapons pointing straight at McIntyre.

The agents who stood aside unharmed in the squad room gasped as they saw their director thrown down the stairs by an angry middle aged Ziva. The director screeched in pain as he rolled over on his side at the corner of the stair case. Ziva walked down the stairs toward him as fear took over the look on his face.

"Tell your agents of what you have done! Tell them! And I will spare you a painful death!" Ziva yelled as the agents whispered among each other in curiosity.

"ahh…I did them a favour! They could be working for two agencies that could change our country and change the world!" McIntyre exclaimed.

"Working for a company that is planning to plague the country to gain rank is not a favour!" Ziva yelled back as McIntyre's bloody face starred at her.

"Tell them that you have been secretly helping Director Woods of HLCIS commit false crimes and falsely accuse victims of being suspects of these crimes so he can use them as experiments to make a weapon that will unleash a deadly plague!"

The director began to laugh. "I am not the only one who is helping Mr. Woods, Ziva. Try the FBI, maybe they will be willing to confess every detail that you wish to hear."

Ziva did not think but pulled out her gun and shot him in the forehead. The Man who betrayed her and her family was now dead. She could not see how he found that turning in his agents to be questioned and murdered would be amusing to him. She desperately wanted to shoot him over and over again, but she did not want to make a scene. She closed her eyes for a split second and thought of future McGee, she tried to erase images of his possible torture and murder but she could not. She only saw images of his killing while McIntyre stood in the background smiling as though this was entertainment. She opened her eyes and turned to the shocked agents standing in the squad room.

"I am sorry that you had to see and hear that. But I am sorry to inform you that this man was the cause of death of two of our very own agents-" Ziva began.

"He killed McGee and Tony?" A young agent called out interrupting Ziva.

"He sent them to their deaths yes…" she answered finding it hard to say those words.

"I knew it…" the young agent said as a few agreed with him.

"After McGee was murdered he had forbidden us to investigate it," one agent said.

-x-

"Something terrible has happened to the FBI building in DC which related in many deaths including the death of the FBI director Hensel Smithers. It has been reported that a deadly sickness started this afternoon which spreaded throughout the building killing ten agents and the director himself. More details will be given on what virus could have caused this after further investigation. HLCIS is now under the investigation of this tragic event. This is ZNN DC."

Everyone was silent once the television was turned off.

"It seems that after your incident with the NCIS director, woods decided to kill off everyone who knows about his operation in the FBI," the director of homeland said. "And with HLCIS under 'investigation' of the FBI we have no chance in recruiting the FBI."

"And we damn well know that HLCIS will come up with some story about the virus being a laboratory experiment gone wrong," Gibbs added in.

"Ok…I know I am not really experienced in your future styles here but… I think that we should just go in and cut the head of the snake. We got McIntyre so now we know that he won't send in more agents as bait or assist Woods in anything else… and hell Woods killed off all the guys from the FBI who were also in on it so what other allies does he have? We were successful in taking back NCIS and we've got homeland and the CIA is not manipulated by HLCIS so we could also get them to help! Woods is out numbered! Which is why he is baby-sitting the FBI so they don't turn on him too!" Tony suggested.

"We don't know for sure if the CIA has been manipulated or not we just assume that they are not," the homeland director commented.

"Well it is worth trying! Right? Future Ziva, in fact both of you! You are risk takers, hell I can tell that you taking risks has not changed for the last 25 years! You are used to risks and so am I and so is Gibbs and McGee so we can take this risk and maybe we can succeed! I am tired of waiting, we are so close!" Tony continued.

"He is right," Danielle commented.

"So it's like the underground facility all over again…" McGee added.

"Yes McGee it is like that all over again," old Vance answered. "But this time I don't think you all need to sneak around anymore. Dinozzo's right, if you kill the head then you kill the snake and that son of a bitch Woods is the head of the snake, if he is out then the agency is out! It will be difficult, far more difficult than back in 2013 of what I can remember from all these new memories forming in my head. You guys were hanging on the edge of a knife, but that was only because it was the six of you. We here have more than six. I say go and get 'em!"


	23. Chapter 23

**warning: chapter is a bit intense and some graphic scenes (don't worry not very just a little so not enough to change the story into M but just in case here is the warning). sorry i have not updated in a while i will try to update whenever i can. please review! i love feedback :) enjoy!**

* * *

Glass doors were opened and closed as the cacophony of debating government workers argued over miscellaneous plans while more co-workers walked into the meeting room. The room was bright displaying an oxymoron in contrast to the arguing co-workers. The voices lingered as air conditioning vents swirled in multiple patterns around them cooling them from this very hot day. All are naïve to the rest of the world except their own, which was filled with budget cuts and money money money. Cubicles outside of this meeting room were filled with friendly employees discussing their day, their families, their upcoming trips and other stories that came to their minds. The windows were large and open, revealing the beauty of the capital city now fully 'renovated' to its time. Office buildings, such as this one, are larger and taller. Glass was the main building tool for almost everything; however, not your ordinary glass a glass so dense and strong a swing of a baseball bat could not do the trick to its damage.

As the arguing government workers continued their bickering the air began to change. The cool oxygen needed for breathing was warm and different. Tiny particles traveled within the air, unnoticeable by the crowd of workers. A few make their way into the navel of the CEO while others traveled into the opened mouths of the others. Inside their throats they began to multiply and multiply until there were millions present. The particles began to travel down towards the lungs combining together like gum and blocking the windpipe. All workers instantly began to choke. All held their hands to their necks as they all began to cough. Other particles traveled down to the capillaries within the lungs and attached themselves to them. Blood began to pump ten times as fast from the heart to those capillaries. The capillaries began to increase in size and soon a small pop was heard from inside the body. The gum-like mesh was broken as blood squirted out from the lungs through the windpipe and out of the nose and mouth. All workers fell to the floor as the blood exited their mouths. Some twitched; others were squirming like worms on the floor. After a few minutes their lust for debate left their eyes and nothing but a red floor and many silent bodies lay there looking straight but seeing nothing.

Men dressed in black uniforms holding large but effective weapons entered the scene. The hallways were drowning with the dead. The men wore masks which covered their entire face. Each employee was checked with a use of a small laser pointer held by one of the men. The laser hovered over the bodies as he walked past them, confirming that they were deceased. He placed the pointer back into his pocket as he and the rest of the men descended towards a door that could only be opened by eye certification. The man picked up a woman who lay dead beside him and pressed her face against the screen. The lock confirmed her identity and opened the door.

A glittering shine of lights from multiple electronic devices blossomed in the dark room. A few dead bodies lay on the ground as the man and his men stepped over them and walked towards the large system of computers. The door was closed behind him and he pulled out a spray from his other pocket. He prayed the room and all the leftover living particles were killed instantly. He took off his mask revealing his pale face and dark hair. The other men did the same. The man pushed a dead employee off of one of the chairs that stood before the large desk. He sat himself down. He took out a piece of a microchip from his pocket and placed it within a slot of the computer, everything present in the system began to download.

"Now we will have information on everything involving government employees as well as members of the white house," the man began to explain to his fellow men.

"What are we going to do about Danielle and her family, Sir? Shouldn't they be stopped first?" one man asked.

The man in the chair spun around and shook his head as he faced the other man.

"We continue as planned, they are a distraction, and so was the incident with the FBI." The man began to laugh which confused his fellow men as he leaned back on the chair continuing his chuckling. "They are smart, discovering that we can make people ill, but they don't our plan. HA! And it is right under their noses! They think we are trying to take over the country….hahah ohh they are thinking way too little!"

He spun back towards the computer and opened a file revealing the American ambassadors from every country on the planet. "So I hear that this company controls the mail and communications with the other countries and direct them to the white house…what do you think? Huh? How about we send our president and the ambassadors some 'air' mail?"

"Yes, Mr. Woods," the men agreed simultaneously.


	24. Chapter 24

_ "NO! GO! GO! SAVE YOUR SELF! Your life is more valuable than mine!" Anthony shouted. Tony grabbed a small grenade from his back pack threw it at the guards causing a massive explosion behind them._

_"I am NOT leaving you!" Tony said as he tried to pick up Anthony. Another bullet shot through Anthony's leg from an injured guard not far from them. He was not mobile but he still had a gun in his hand._

_"Go…save our family…" Anthony said as he cried out in pain. _

_"Save our family." "Save our family" repeated over and over again as Tony stood there watching his future self die once the explosion hit the light grew brighter transforming the scene of such pain. Danielle and future Ziva both on their knees holding each other while their cries of their lost loved one echoed through Tony's ears as he delivered the news._

_"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! BUT YOU DID NOT!" Older Ziva cried out. Tony had never seen Ziva so angry before. The thought of it stabbed his mind over and over again like someone pricking a needle into his forehead rapidly. _

_"I…I'm sorry…I" those were the only words that escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes opened to an empty room. Pale walls accented with family portraits but no furniture the floors were bare. Suddenly the white carpet began to drain into red, slowly and slowly. Tony's eyes brightened with horror as three bodies appeared out of thin air on the floor and one in his arms. All were pale and at first unrecognizable until he pulled back the hair of the woman, who seemed to be sleeping in his arms, and saw her face. Danielle. Dead in his arms. His hands began to shake and his head slowly turned to see that his two sons were dead on the floor and his wife Ziva among them. His jaw began to move in contrast to his tears as he screamed out and fell to his knees with Danielle still in his arms. He hugged her and kissed her and placed his hands on her dark curly hair and then placed his face upon it crying into her luscious curls. He placed her down and ran to James still screaming with tears and held him with one arm and pulled Mike over with the other. He held his boys and cried out, tears flowing endlessly down his flushed cheeks. He glanced over to see Ziva lying there motionless. He wished that he could have saved them. He was home too late from work. He expected his children to be dancing around him at the door once he returned from NCIS, but instead he came home to this. The walls began to dye down from pale beige to dark grey as his anger flowed rapidly in his veins. A sudden laugh was heard from the distance, to which then appeared Woods's face smiling at his work, proud of himself thinking that this was the best art project he had ever done. Tony's reaction was all that he needed._

Tony jolted up from his bed breathing heavily as his sweat shined through his pajama shirt. He held his hands over his face still breathing heavily as he took a second to capture his breath. He knew that older Ziva and Danielle did not blame him for leaving Anthony, but the fact that he did meshed in his mind and turned his gears so violently that he felt extremely guilty for it. He looked to his side to see whether Ziva would have woken from his sudden jolt, but she lay sound asleep beside. He bent down and kissed her forehead and then pulled off the covers and got out of bed. He headed towards the kitchen of Vance's house hoping to find something appetizing.

"Nightmares?"

Tony turned around to see Danielle sitting on the couch with a notepad in her hand.

"Ya, how did you know?" he asked as he began to walk towards her.

"I heard you moaning in your sleep, I'm surprised that mom didn't wake up to it…or Ziva I should say. It's weird calling her that," Danielle answered.

Tony sat down beside her and turned himself to face her.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Too many things are on my mind."

"Like what?"

"My brothers, my cousins, Poppa Gibbs, Aunt Abby, and Woods, I remember hearing something from an employee back at the underground building we destroyed. They said something about Woods and how they found out that his family was really screwed over by the government, he didn't say what they did to his family but I'm assuming that it has something to do with all that he is doing. And…he killed Uncle Timmy. Who knows what he did or is doing to Aunt Abby but… I know it may sounds crazy but I feel like she is alive, my gut keeps telling me that she is alive and ok…at least for now."

Tony placed his arm around her and she laid her head upon his shoulder.

-x-

Abby's eyes opened to the cool atmosphere in the steel square cell. The walls were glass with holes allowing one to breath, which also allowed her to see and communicate with other 'prisoners'. One man in the cell to her right leaned against the glass and looked at her. Abby was too preoccupied to pay attention to him until he cleared his throat.

"You are Abby, the forensic scientist that Woods is interested in, right?" he asked. Abby was confused but her friendly nature took over and she responded to the man with a nod.

"I am so sorry for your loss. I told him it wasn't a good idea to kill him but he wouldn't listen…in fact it was that comment that placed me here," the man continued.

"You worked for Woods?" she asked in a shy low voice which was very unlike Abby but because of the circumstances her free spirit was no longer present.

"ya…I'm an engineer. He hasn't killed me yet because I can still be useful."

"Why is he doing this?" She asked once more as she held her knees with her cold arms.

The man sighed. "A lot of reasons, but the main one is revenge. No doubt about it."

"On what?"

"The government, they screwed up the lives of his family, pretty badly."

"What happened?" Abby suddenly became very interested and moved a bit closer to the glass wall that separated the man and her-self.

"Did you know that his father was Special Agent Jeremy Woods of the FBI?"

"His father was Jeremy? Didn't Jeremy die from a mistake that caused the director of the FBI to get fired?"

The man nodded as he licked his dry cracked lips. "That's right. His mother was a government worker and she was laid off due to budget cuts, it took her years to find another job and that job unfortunately was a cashier at MacDonald's. Imagine going from a director's assistant to a cashier at a fast food restaurant only paying at minimum wage. And that's not only it, Woods was just a teenager when his father died because of a government mistake on his mission which ended up blowing up his cover which resulted in his death, and his mother having to raise two boys and one girl with a salary of minimum wage. Luckily, his brother was smart enough to be able to pay for school with scholarships and same thing for woods. They were bright kids. Hell, I was his classmate actually. We were good friends, we both initially took politics and business but then I changed into engineering and he to law and biochemistry as a double majors. His brother tried to clean up the mess by working for the government to prevent more budget cuts. His ideas were great but those rich idiots turned his ideas down and his self-esteem. So his brother quit and began to live on the street for a few years and ten died on the street during that one bad ass winter that we had a few years ago. Woods's sister got sick, she had cancer and needed to have surgery but their insurance was taken from them. Don't ask me why, but it was. They could pay for her surgery so she died."

"Oh my Gosh! That's horrible!"

"His mother then developed Alzheimer's, and it was so bad that she forgot about her own son. So he pushed himself get got scholarship after scholarship and he worked his ass off to make that agency HLCIS. He was able to convince people to work for him and his crazy ideas. I was the only one of his friends to say no…well I guess you can see where that led me to."

"So does he want to take over the government?"

"Nah…he doesn't care about being a leader of the free world. He just wants to destroy who was responsible for his family's deaths and life ruins that's all. But knowing woods, he's the type that when he wants something gone he wants every piece of it gone and I mean every piece."

"What will happen to us if he succeeds?"

"ugh…who knows the country will go into chaos without a government to lead them and organize them. It's just going to be one mess right after the other, and he doesn't care about that…not one bit."

"What is he going to do with us?"

"Well clearly we are useful to him because he kept us alive, but once our use is used up then we will gone just like your husband."

Abby placed her head onto her knees trying not to cry and she held her arms around her legs. Could things get any worse?


	25. Chapter 25

"Shit…" that was the only word that exited McGee's mouth as he looked at the advanced thin computer screen in the living room of Vance's house.

"What?" asked Gibbs for that small four letter word came to his attention.

"HLCIS has another 'case', and case as in a crime they are trying to cover up by pretending to take over it," McGee answered. Gibbs' look of concern increased as he and older Ziva joined McGee behind the thin glass computer screen.

"They just took out a lot of employees at the communications building downtown, and by the looks of the footage from the news they all just dropped dead and blood came out from their mouths like a lot of blood!"

"The plague," Gibbs commented.

"But why is he doing this out in the open? I mean, he is not trying to hide this tragic event at all! He knows that we know that this is his doing!" Ziva said angrily.

"Is it a trap?" Gibbs asked changing his gaze from McGee to older Ziva.

"I do not know. I feel like he wants us to witness his work, by initially not telling us where he will strike next but revealing the horror after it is done."

Gibbs sighed as he shook his head. "I have a feeling that we can't just walk in like we did back in 2013, he will be expecting that."

"If only we could convince the president or the CIA of his crimes but he is taken control of way too much. Ugh…why is this so hard!" McGee exclaimed in frustration.

"Calm down McIntense, we will figure this out!"

"How Tony?! He is taken over everything! What if his next target is the white house?! Or Civilians?! Or US?! This is not our world Tony! It is way too advanced! Ya back in 2013 we could kick their butts cause that was our own soil! This is not! Even the two who have experience in this world are hesitating!"

McGee's face turned bright red while he breathed fire at Tony letting out all of his anger towards this situation.

"Are you finished?" Tony asked calmly as McGee's high shoulders began to fall down in relaxation.

McGee nodded.

"Now can I say something?" Tony asked. McGee stepped back and allowed Tony to approach the team.

"I actually have a plan."

-x-

Little Particles entered through the air filling in the lungs of the security workers at the large building known as the white house. Men and women exposed fell down to the floors while blood exited their mouths. Those black dressed masked men walked past them, guns at the ready, all killing any in their path either with the protein particles or their guns. Small screams from secretaries and other workers bloomed within the silence as the men walked past killing without reason. Such horrible things, such horrible people, and such a horrible man. Large white wooden doors were opened with large swing as one of the men used their full force and kicked it open. Woods walked in spraying his special ointment and removed his mask. In front of him was a desk a large dark wooden desk that only one person in the whole world could use.

"Good evening, Mr. President. I would love the pleasure of you turning around and face me, because my face will be the last that you will ever see," Woods said with confidence as his men had their guns pointed towards the man sitting in the chair behind the desk with his back facing them. The man in the chair turned around slowly revealing himself. Woods' eyes widened as he saw the young Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting right in front of him.

"How about my face will be the last that you will ever see?" Gibbs smiled starring at Woods as his hands were held together on the surface of the desk leaning himself towards the crowd of armed men.


	26. Chapter 26

**A FEW MOMENTS AGO **

The men dressed in black moved swiftly past their butchered victims eyeing every corner to see if they had missed anyone. Their actions were cruel and quick. One tall man wearing his protective mask against their man made plague continued down a corridor along with two others. The corridor was empty and silent. Everyone who would have been present within the rooms had already vanished once the terror was heard. His ear twitched in curiosity as he heard footsteps from around the corner of the hall. He raised his weapon, ready to strike any who would encounter him. His eyes narrow focusing on the corner as the footsteps got louder. McGee emerged from the corner hands up for surrender. The tall man lowered his gun to gaze at him, confused. He felt as though he recognized that man in front of him. He brought his gun up higher about to take a strict until suddenly another familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" threatened Tony as the tall man felt the barrel of the silencer of Tony's gun upon his neck. The man lowered his weapon and was about to reach for his pocket but Tony's hand snatched his.

"Not a good idea either!" Tony caught the man's idea of releasing the illness via his silver sphere placed in his pocket. Tony took out the sphere and shook his head. He then reversed his gun and hit the man in the back of the head knocking him out completely. Tony did not hesitate to the shoot him afterwards. Tony turned around to see the director of homeland and Gibbs doing the same to the other two men who were behind him. McGee placed his hands down and nodded. The dead bodies of the terrible suspects were suddenly dragged into the room next to them. Tony, McGee and the homeland director began to take off their clothes and put on the clothes of the black dressed men. Gibbs kept his. The door opened and the other NCIS and homeland agents appeared also wearing the black clothing.

Gibbs and the others ran down the hall, Gibbs then going a separate direction than the others. Tony and the others put on their masks and Gibbs ran as fast as he could to the president's office.

-x-

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

"Lucky for you, the president is in hiding due to all these attacks on government agencies. Turns out he found out that FBI was attacked by the same people who are manipulating the CIA. The thing is he does not know is that it was HLCIS. Good news, Woods doesn't know that he is hiding. Bad news, if we were able to find out by Danielle and McGee's fantastic hacking skills then Woods is bound to find out that the president is in hiding too! But what I'd like to know, is how the hell did you figure out that he was going to attack the white house, Dinozzo?" Vance explained and asked Tony as the team were gathered around his kitchen table.

"Danielle, remembered something about Woods' past involving his hatred for the government, and the only easy way to destroy what you hate is to take out the head first," Tony answered.

"So this is a theory?" the director of homeland asked.

"yes, but it is the only thing we have," Danielle answered.

"Sounds reasonable to me," Gibbs commented.

-x-

**NOW**

"Good evening, Mr. President. I would love the pleasure of you turning around and face me, because my face will be the last that you will ever see," Woods said with confidence as his men had their guns pointed towards the man sitting in the chair behind the desk with his back facing them. The man in the chair turned around slowly revealing himself. Woods' eyes widened as he saw the young Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting right in front of him.

"How about my face will be the last that you will ever see?" Gibbs smiled starring at Woods as his hands were held together on the surface of the desk leaning himself towards the crowd of armed men.

Woods was silent. He felt a slight shiver upon his skin as he felt a cold gun barrel pressed against his neck. He glanced quickly to his side to see Tony holding the gun to his neck. He noticed that his men were on the ground dead, unconscious or held with a weapon pointed at them by an NCIS and homeland agent.

Woods raised his hands as an act of surrender.

"You really think we would let you live after all this? Surrendering will do you nothing," Gibbs commented as he stared angrily into Woods' eyes. Woods let out a small smirk.

"After all we have been through together, you really think I would surrender?" Woods said rather slowly before his elbow pierced into Tony. Tony gasped in pain realizing that his jacket released a small knife from Woods' elbow. Tony dropped his gun and Gibbs got up from his desk while Woods spun around and pulled out a small gun-like device form his pocket. Gibbs jumped at him but before Woods was tackled the shot was fired. Little drops of a blue-like substance made its way to the director of homeland hitting him and reflecting towards the other Agents beside him. The director of homeland fell to the ground and noticed his clothes began to burn off of his skin and large brown tumors began to form on his skin rapidly causing him and the other affected agents to cry out in pain. Luckily McGee was able to dive down in time to avoid the hit of that mysterious substance.

Woods felt Gibbs tackle him to the ground, but once the ground was reached Gibbs felt Woods' other elbow hit his jaw which pushed his head upwards. Gibbs fell over to the side beside injured Tony. Woods got up to run and Tony got up holding his bloody shoulder and chased after him. McGee crawled over to the now dead agents. The scene was terrible to witness. The tumors were large and disturbing. They seemed to have grown rapidly killing every living cell in its path which eventually killed its victim.

The unharmed men laughed at the scene and focused their gazes on Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs got up, jaw still in pain.

"Come on, old man!" one man said as Gibbs came towards him with a swing of his arm. The man blocked Gibbs' aim to his stomach responded to a hit a few inches above Gibbs' groin. Gibbs gasped in pain but responded by grabbing the man's arm and twisting it until it looked unnatural. A cry of pain was heard from him and his head came crashing down and nailed Gibbs right in the forehead causing Gibbs to fall backwards into the desk. The man aimed to punch him but Gibbs rolled onto his left as the man's hand hit the hard dark wood instead. Blood was dripping from Gibbs' forehead and jaw. He glanced back to see McGee and the other man smashing into the wall and windows as pieces of glass flew into the room. McGee was thrown out the window.

Gibbs' eyes widened and he began to run towards the window to retrieve McGee but he was held back by his attacking enemy. The man's hand grabbed Gibbs' shoulder and turned him on his feet and punched him straight in the mouth. More blood dripped from his face as Gibbs crashed down to the floor in serious pain.

McGee's hands were shown on the edge of the window to which Gibbs saw as he rolled on his side. The other man grabbed a piece of a broken chair leg and smashed it against McGee's hands. McGee cried out in pain causing him to let go and fall backwards. He landed on a bushed which tore his shirt. The other man, ignoring McGee, walked towards Gibbs and picked him up by his shirt. He held him in front of Gibbs' attacker. The attacker laughed and threw few more punches at Gibbs.

"Not so tough now!" the attacker said as he continued to smash his fist against every body part upon Gibbs. Gibbs gasped at every hit and more blood squirted from his mouth. The attacker let Gibbs breath for a second before he was going to throw his finally hit, but Gibbs brought up his leg and kicked the man who was holding him right in between his legs. The man dropped him and Gibbs rolled over and tripped the attacker which placed him on his back. Gibbs grabbed the broken chair leg that was used against McGee and smashed it against the man who dropped him's face. He crawled towards his attacker and got on top of him. Gibbs began to throw every punch possible at him until he was dead. Gibbs rolled over on his side breathing heavily as his bloody hand hurt like hell. He took a moment to catch his breath before he forced himself to get up and walk towards the window. He glanced down to see McGee, to which he hoped was unconscious, on the bush not moving.

"Oh McGee…" Gibbs breathed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for the reviews guys :) please review more! I love hearing them, they are my motor oil to this story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

80 year-old Gibbs climbed down the stairs to the main floor that morning, about to make breakfast for the kids. He was surprised that no one was up yet, the house was quiet.

"Kids! Time to get up! It's almost nine thirty!" old Gibbs called out. Suddenly Gibbs felt a pain in his jaw a terrible pain. He walked towards the bathroom and noticed a large scar appeared magically upon his chin. His eyes focused on that bizarre image of his reflection as another scar appeared beside his right eye. His head began to pound as one would call "living dreams" of new memories formed within his mind. He saw a man hitting him rapidly and another one holding him. He recognized the desk that was in his memories' sight. He opened his eyes as the images faded. He bowed his head down at the sink, "shit!" he muttered. His attention was broken by the sounds of Markus yelling his name. Gibbs turned around to see Markus and James standing at the bathroom doorframe.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

James held out a lined piece of paper to which Gibbs took from his hand and read.

_Dear Pops,_

_We are really sorry but we had to leave. We kept on hearing about attacks on American agencies through the Canadian TV. We can't stay here and wait anymore, we are going to go and find our parents. James and Markus are too young so we left them here with you. We borrowed your guns that you hid in the basement. Sorry that we had to leave like this but you would never have let us go. We hope that we will see you when this is all over._

_Love,_

_Olivia and Mike_

Gibbs' hand smashed the bathroom countertop in anger.

"What's going to happen, Pops?" James asked as Gibbs made his way down to the basement to check which guns they took. Markus and James followed him down the stairs. Gibbs pulled out the box that was placed under the cabinets and noticed that it was half empty. He remembered placing it somewhere else so they kids would not find it, but he knew that Mike was a Dinozzo and he would never give up and neither would Olivia. Hell, Olivia had Abby written all over her.

Gibbs took out a few guns that were not taken and he took the box and threw it at the wall angrily as he yelled out. Markus and James' eyes widened, they had never seen Gibbs so mad before.

"Boys, we are going on a trip back your things!" Gibbs ordered.

"Are we going to find my sister and Mike?" Markus asked.

"Yup."

"Are they in deep trouble?" James asked.

"More than deep," Gibbs replied.

-x-

A woman with long blonde hair was station in the large electronic room that Woods invaded in that government building. Along with a few other men, they were packaging silver spheres to be sent to every American embassy in the world. She circled the men seeming to take charge ordering them to do their jobs as quickly as possible. She felt something hit her feet as she stopped her circling. She glanced down and noticed a black sphere had rolled into the room. Her expression changed and her eyes widened before she could move an inch the black sphere released a massive explosion in the room.

Smoke lingered through the air blackening every inch of the room it could find. Coughing was heard from inside the room and moaning of pain while the two Ziva's entered the smoking room guns at the ready. As the smoke began to clear up they could see movement of injured bodies crawling upon the floor like animals. Shots were then released causing those moving bodies to stop. This seemed too easy for the both of them; they expected more of a challenge. Younger Ziva checked every corner as she put on a mask preventing the smoke from entering her lungs. She gazed at the dead HLCIS agents with satisfaction. Older Ziva leaned against the door frame waiting for more smoke to clear. A hand was then felt upon her shoulder. She flinched and turned around to see a man holding a knife. Before she could shoot him she felt him stab her stomach releasing an infinite amount of pain. The man threw older Ziva behind him making her land right on her back against the hard tiled floor. He took out his gun and shot a few shots towards Ziva's shadow. Unfortunately for him the smoke was too thick for him to see her, so he shot in every possible direction hoping to hit her.

He felt a kick in the jaw as younger Ziva emerged from the side of the room. He fell immediately down but grabbed her leg and flipped her over. She landed hard in her back, "ughh," she cried out with pain. The man stumbled to the side trying to reach his fallen gun. Ziva jumped upon him. The man struggled pushing his elbows upward and hitting Ziva in the gut multiple times. The last hit made Ziva let go she tumbled backwards and hit her head against the broken door of the room connecting the office cubicles and the room they just blew up. The man got up and grabbed the gun pointing it right at young Ziva who trembled on the floor, her head banging with endless pain taking over every nerve in her body. Ziva sat up and stared at the man, he held his gun firmly in front of her.

"Good bye," he said as pulled the trigger. Older Ziva jumped out and blocked his shot. Younger Ziva grabbed hold of a thick broken glass and she threw it right at him piercing his heart. The man dropped the gun and fell backwards his eyes open but not seeing. Younger Ziva crawled towards her future self who lay bleeding upon the floor. Young Ziva turned her over and saw that the bullet went right through her stomach, exactly where she had been initially stabbed. Young Ziva pulled off her sweater and placed it upon Old Ziva's wound.

"Why did you do that?" young Ziva asked trying not cry.

"Are you really asking that question?" Old Ziva asked in return. This brought a small smile to both of their faces, but the smile began to fade away as old Ziva yelped in pain. Young Ziva applied more pressure to the wound.

"You will be fine, okay?" young Ziva said.

"Just leave it. Go and join Danielle that was the plan. Stick to it!" Old Ziva ordered.

"NO! I am not leaving you like how Tony left Anthony! I…I cannot do this on my own!"

"yes, you can!"

"I am not leaving you! I will carry you if I have to!" Ziva started to yell. She didn't care for how loud she was he wanted to make her point rather clear. Old Ziva knew about her stubbornness and accepted young Ziva's wish. Young Ziva tied the sweater tightly around Old Ziva's waist and then lifted her up onto her feet. Old Ziva cried out in pain as they began to make every little step.

"My wounds are too great! I won't make it!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Ziva!" with just one call of her name Ziva stopped and looked at her future self and saw the blood soak through the sweater. She closed her eyes and let out a scream hating herself for doing what she was about to do.

-x-

Abby looked at her middle-aged reflection upon the glass walls. She studied every line, wrinkle, tattoo anything she could find to keep herself preoccupied. Footsteps were heard from down the hall, to which Abby assumed was the guard with her yet another disgusting meal.

"Mom?" a young girl's voice was heard. Abby turned to see Olivia and Mike standing behind the glass walls.


	28. Chapter 28

**THANK YOU so much for the great reviews everyone! i really appreciate it :)**

* * *

"Ziva!" with just one call of her name Ziva stopped and looked at her future self and saw the blood soak through the sweater. She closed her eyes and let out a scream hating herself for doing what she was about to do. She began to walk away as her future self say on the floor behind. She thought about Danielle, McGee, Abby, Gibbs and Tony. Oh Tony. She stopped after a few footsteps and turned around. She closed her eyes and remembered the restless nights Tony had just for letting go. How much he hated himself for it. The nightmares crawled in him like living parasites, Ziva did not want that. She ran into an office next to her and searched the cabinets, pulling out everything. She screamed in frustration as she ripped out each drawer. She continued until she saw it, a large red first aid kit. She pulled it out and ran towards older Ziva.

"What are you doing?" her future self asked puzzled.

"I am not letting go, not like how Tony let go!"

-x-

Tony sprinted out from the door leaving Gibbs and McGee to deal with the others as he ran after Woods. Bullets from Woods' other gun sprinted their way towards Tony as he dived into the side of the couch next to him. Tony grabbed the small stool next to the window and threw it at Woods hitting him straight in the back.

"Come on you coward! It's just you and me! This is the end!" Tony blurted out at Woods as he walked towards Woods lying on the floor in pain with the stool on his back. Woods got up and threw the stool to the side.

"Fine, have it your way!" Both men dived into each other tackling down to the ground with Tony on the ground and Woods on top punching each other simultaneously. Tony raised his legs and kicked Woods in the stomach flipping over Tony's head and onto the edge of the couch behind him. Woods gasped in pain as his head hung off the side of the couch. Tony got up to straighten himself and Woods rolled onto the ground and got up as well. Both men held out their hands in fists ready to make a hit. Woods made the first move hitting Tony right in the chest, and Tony responding with a swing to Woods' ear. Woods' ear began to ring in multiple frequencies feeling so painful as though it was about to explode. Woods held his ear with his hand as blood raced down from his eardrum. Tony's face was also bloody.

"It's too bad that your friend had to die. What was his name again? Oh ya, Timothy McGee… your friend who helped future you destroy my company. Want to know a little fact? I didn't just kill him, I tortured him and I made sure his wife saw it!"

Tony screamed in anger and ran towards Woods tackling him against the desk that stood next to the wall. A picture frame came crashing down and hit Woods in the back of the neck. "Ahh," Woods exclaimed. Woods grabbed Tony's hair and threw him to the side ripping out some locks of hair. Tony yelped as he held his head with his hands feeling some blood from the cuts caused by Woods' sharp finger nails. Woods got off of desk and made his way toward Tony kicking away any broken pieces of furniture that stood in his way.

"When I am finished with you, I am going to find your sons and kill them slowly and remind them of what kind of parents they have. And your pathetic daughter will be made an example of!" Woods threatened as he kicked Tony multiple times in the gut. Tony coughed out blood as he held himself together on the floor aching and breathing rapidly. Woods picked up a broken glass from the picture frame and knelt beside Tony. He raised his hand about to strike.

"Long live Anthony Dinozzo and his blood line!" Woods whispered.

"Dad!" a female voice was heard from behind Woods causing him to turn around to see Danielle standing at the door. Tony took this opportunity and grabbed Woods' hand that held the glass and pushed him backwards onto his back. Tony held Woods' hand pointing the glass's sharp end towards Woods' chest.

"I got this Danielle! Go check on Gibbs and McGee!" Tony yelled out as he held his position. Danielle nodded and ran to the president's office.

"Did you know that I hate you! I hate you because you kidnapped my daughter, blew up Gibbs's house, injured young Abby, killed future McGee and myself, and who knows what you have done to future Abby! And you've killed so many innocent people!" Tony roared as he pushed Woods arm closer and closer towards Woods' chest the edge of the glass barely touching Woods. Woods' hand began to bleed as Tony's hand squeezed his making the glass that Woods held cut into his hand. Tony then screamed for the last time and pushed as hard as he could letting the glass slide into woods right in the chest. Woods was speechless as the pain took over his mind and speech. His eyes, however, focused on Tony as Tony also grabbed a leg of a chair smashed Woods' face. Tony finally let go and Woods on the floor, gone. _He's gone, it's over, it's done._ Tony thought to himself as he sat down beside Woods' body breathing heavily. He looked up at the ceiling and finally his nerves began to relax. A smile formed in his lips.

-x-

Danielle starred at the white house as the ambulances and firefighters surrounded it. Her hair was a mess, and her skin filled with a few scars for taking out some of the guards at the white house just to get to her father. She looked to her side and saw McGee sitting on the curb while Gibbs held him. She felt Tony place his hand upon her shoulder. She noticed his arm was in a cast and his wound was all patched up.

"How's my mother?" Danielle asked shyly.

"She has been taken to the hospital now, she'll be okay," Tony answered. Danielle looked to side. In the dark sky she saw three figures emerging with a few others behind them. She narrowed her gaze to make out who they were.

"shit…" she muttered as she saw her brother and cousin walking towards her with older Abby holding their hands. Behind them were other people whom Danielle recognized to be hostages that were to be used as experiments. Mike smiled at her and Danielle shook her head. Tony froze.

"You little shit! How did you…?" Danielle asked with a small chuckle. Mike said nothing all he did was smile. He let go of Abby's hand and ran towards Danielle. He hugged her once he reached her. He placed his head upon the top of hers.

"I'm glad you're back shorty," Mike said as he hugged Danielle tighter. Olivia then came in and broke them, hugging her cousin as well.

Mike paused in front of Tony, shocked to realize who Tony actually was. "Dad…" Mike said softly as he stood in front of Tony. Mike chuckled a little, "it's nice to see you without grey." Tony didn't know whether that was a compliment or not but he surprised once Mike did not hesitate to hug him. They were the exact same height and he could tell that Mike was his son. He had nothing but Tony in his expression.

Gibbs smiled at the scene as he was still sitting next to McGee. Older Abby made her way towards them. She stood in front of McGee, trying her hardest not to cry. She knew that he wasn't future McGee but just seeing McGee's face made her cry. She knelt down in front of him and placed her hand upon his cheek. She gazed in to his eyes and McGee into hers. She did not hesitate to hug him and he to hug her.

"Well…I leave for a few months and it looks like someone blew up the white house!" said an old familiar voice from behind Gibbs. Gibbs chuckled for he did recognize the voice. He turned around to see his 80 year-old self standing right behind him with a cane.

"You missed the fight," young Gibbs replied as older Gibbs sat next to him.

"Well I am slower than I used to be." Both men gazed over to see Markus and James running up to Danielle.

"So how did Mike know where Abby was?" young Gibbs asked.

"Tim taught Olivia how to track people, don't ask me why but he did. Mike was determined to go on his own but Olivia insisted that she'd help. I was going to take the risk of bringing the other boys to the fight to get Mike and Olivia back but when we came it was all over. I'm still going to give Mike hell for leaving though." Young Gibbs began to laugh and older Gibbs with him.

-x-

"Oh they are here!" exclaimed Abby as she jumped from Tony's desk chair as she heard the ding of the elevator. The elevator doors opened and the team was revealed, all scratched up and wounded but alive. Abby ran to give Gibbs the first hug, then onto Ziva, Tony and then McGee. She did, however, hold McGee the longest then placing a kiss upon his cheek. Gibbs smiled at the scene, for he knew that Abby did not know about her and McGee's future.

"I am so relieved that you are alright! Did you finish the job?" Ducky asked as the team entered the bullpen.

"Yea…but you know what I vote on a two week or maybe more vacation for all of us," Tony said as he sat down in his chair. Ziva giggled as she too sat down in her chair. She did nothing but stare at him with a smile.

"So what happened to Danielle and everyone else?" Abby asked as she leaned up against McGee's desk.

-x-

It was 2038 April 30th, and Ziva Dinozzo did nothing but stare at the calendar that displayed pictures of her children.

"You okay?" Anthony asked. Ziva nodded but kept her gaze on the calendar.

"This was the day that it happened, when HLCIS fell. Do you remember?" she asked as Anthony walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He nodded and kissed her neck.

"Should we tell Danielle? About what happened? We did say that on this day we would tell her," Ziva said as Anthony sighed.

"I guess so."

Ziva looked into her husband's eyes and leaned against his chest once she turned around. She closed her eyes as all the memories of Tony losing his future self and of her almost losing hers. She shook her head, it was over. She and Tony had gotten their life back. HLCIS no longer existed. In fact, Gibbs made sure before he retired that Woods' father would not get assigned to that mission that was supposed to result in his death, and Vance was able to help the Woods family for he befriended Woods' father, hoping that nothing like this could ever happen again. Since HLCIS did not exist, Danielle did not have to work there, she did not have to see her father die, or her uncle, or be scared from having to be forced to do experiments on innocent people. Her brothers and cousins did not have to hide away in Canada with Gibbs. They were safe, McGee was not tortured and killed and neither was Abby. Ziva was not shot and stabbed. They were alive and living the life that they fought for 25 years ago.

THE END!

* * *

**I hope that you all liked the story! please review and let me know your thoughts about it :) **


End file.
